


【OP】暗星

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Summary: 光已沉落，被自身重负所伤，而所有人类，虚妄地生与死，天穹永恒地空自旋转。——让人别再咏唱爱或战争。以上是本文全部正经内容。真正的文案：大佬们请不要这样看着我，我只是一个路过的幸运E这些和我真！的！没！关！系！
Kudos: 1





	1. 积雪草 1

血液流过静脉的突突起伏感。  
她下意识放松抓住的手腕又复而握得更紧，对方顺势回握她的手。尽管体温比她更高，却是从手心泛出细细密密的冷汗，耳侧传来的呼吸亦加快加重。  
她侧过脸，比出“噤声”的手势。  
恰在此刻，房内的形势突变。

木质门扉裂开的咔啦声，利刃砍上硬物的撞击声，刺穿血肉的隐忍痛呼交织在咫尺之间的屋内，刺激着卧室外两人的耳膜和心肺。

并未再候，她扣住对方的指根拉扯向前，夸张的动作信号暗示两个字：  
快跑！  
尽管反应迟缓片刻，对方迈开的腿很快就跟上她的步伐，跃起踢开后院的铁门向外冲去。  
她捕捉到身后玻璃破碎重物落地的声音。

“快跑！”她呼喊，“追来了！快跑啊，德雷克！”  
手腕向右一扯，刃状物从太阳穴掠过，击中转角的石墙，砾石飞溅。她顾不得许多，跟着德雷克转入小巷继续奔逃。

可恶，海军干什么吃的！

心中咒骂未落，蓝白的海军服一闪而过。  
这次德雷克反应迅速，高喊道：“喂——！救命！救命啊！”因恐惧和逃跑加速的呼吸打断他的呼救，她急忙接上，“海军先生！救命！”  
巡逻士兵投来目光的一刹那，身后的摩擦声和风声倏然消失。  
得救了。

——

巡逻的士兵对于两人的说辞并不信服。毕竟两人看上去过于年少，也没有监护人佐证，身后追逐的黑影此刻全无踪迹——一切似乎都在暗示两人口中的所谓“杀人者”，或许只是少年人的恶作剧。  
在两人的强烈要求下，士兵说着“如果是恶作剧会让你们父母好好教育你们哦”的抱怨，不情不愿地拨通电话虫。  
握紧的手由怪力狠抽出去，才安下心的她追之不及：“德——”  
“我们看上去很像用自己性命开玩笑的家伙吗！”少年握紧拳头，字句发泄着怒火。  
士兵愕然，捧着接通的电话虫措手不及地回应：“冷静一点，我只是想确认真实情况而已……”  
她急忙推住少年的肩，怪力的少年因她的阻拦稍稍迟疑，她趁机抢先一步接过话头：“前述都是事实，但我们能做的到此为止。如果因为形势判断失误造成更多的人员伤亡，就不是我们的责任了。”观察着对方的神色，她轻飘飘地补上最后一句，“——可，这里是马琳弗多啊。”

是啊，这里是世界政府对抗海贼的利刃、以正义为名的海军其总部所在地，马琳弗多。要不是看上这里在整个大海贼时代对普通人极其友好的安全系数，她才不会乖乖地跟着来。反过来想，若是因为一个小小的巡逻兵一时的误判疏忽酿成惨剧，那么后果……同样可想而知。  
海军士兵的脸由红变黑，转而煞白，不断在黑白间切换，让她无端想到钢琴交替的黑白琴键。就在士兵变脸技术即将达到登峰造极的水准时，身后悠悠传来皮鞋踏地的清响声。  
“啊啦啦啦啦啦，可真是个嘴上不饶人的小姐。如此说来你们引来的怪物反倒成了我们海军的责任呢。”  
在场的三人回头，士兵条件反射式的敬礼：  
“中将！让您深夜前来非常抱歉。”

……  
这熟悉的声音。这可真是。  
她面瘫一张脸仰头，仰头，再仰头。  
雪白的正义披风，蘑菇似的蓬松卷发，额上的军绿眼罩，脖子以下全是腿的身高。  
要是这样还不认识眼前的人，穿越前她和海贼王相爱相杀的几百集算是白看了。

——海军大将，青雉库赞。  
啊，目前还是中将库赞来着。

“嘛嘛，大半夜的不用这么激动。”男人收起手上的电话虫，抓抓蘑菇似的蓬松卷发，长长地打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛，这才继续道，“这是我的工作呐，要是马琳弗多出了什么不得了的‘杀人怪物’……”  
他诡异地停顿片刻，不消抬头她也感受到男人审视的目光意味深长地扫过两人。  
“……我会被战国大将骂死的哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

不想挨骂就不要蹬着青恰力逃班啊喂！！全（之前的）世界都知道你去私会（误）妮可·罗宾了好伐！

虽然心里充满吐槽，她还是注意到男人的言语中完全没有笑意。面前的男人传达的冰冷的不信任感不断提示着彼此之间的地位差距。  
没错，地位……差距。  
作为普通人的她和德雷克两人通报的若是真实情况自然无事，若是一时兴起的玩笑……恐怕难以逃脱这位中将的掌心吧。  
方才她主动接过话头表面是缓和德雷克和那士兵之间剑拔弩张的气氛，实际将确认事实的责任不动声色推到了海军头上，将延迟举措造成的后果严重化，却绝口不提两人虚假通报的可能。男人辅一出场，轻巧地点明这一可能性，还顺势猜测说那怪物是两人带来的麻烦，几乎是强制性的将责任推了回来。  
不愧是未来的海军大将，没办法轻易糊弄过去呢。

德雷克手臂轻轻一颤，她即刻转回思绪，拉住对方的手。两个人之间隐秘的小讯号令少年长出一口气，紧绷的肌肉放松下来。  
库赞的目光毫不避讳地点着两人的手，开口：“啊啦啦啦啦差点忘记，小哥是叫德雷克吧，姓氏是？”  
“X·德雷克。”  
眼神毫不意外地滑向她，与她凝视面前男人的目光重合在一起：“那么，这位小姐的名字是？”  
果然，把她当主要怀疑对象吗。  
比起前一刻 鲁莽缺乏自制力的德雷克，莫名冷静的她更像是主谋。  
如果她真的在策划着什么的话。  
……不过她可是真无辜，像白纸一样窦娥冤。

顶着视线毫无压力地回复：“我的名字吗？X·希普。”  
男人的目光瞬也不瞬：“啊啦啦啦，两人都是X吗……并不是直念的“X”，而是发音为diez、意味为十的“X”啊。”库赞摸摸下巴，“现今为止我只听过一个叫，叫，叫什么来着？巴雷鲁斯？”

“那是我们的父亲。”沉默许久的少年忽然开口，库赞投注在她身上的视线这才慢悠悠地撇开，落在神色复杂的少年身上。  
“——前海军，X·巴雷鲁斯，是我们的父亲。”


	2. 积雪草 2

在OP界流传着一个传说，召唤海军三大将可以召唤神龙。  
现在的她可以在任务完成表的三分之一处打勾了。  
……  
完全不对！！  
为什么要召唤神龙！为什么要和（未来的）大将混眼熟！为什么要做突发事件的目击证人！  
她只打算在OP世界做一个安静吃瓜的路人甲而已啊……  
胸无大志就胸无大志吧，一没能力二没背景三没钱财，唯一特长就是提前预知一点剧情的人在这个霸气遍地走，果实不如狗的世界，还是低调生活最安全啊。  
所以库赞中将，请无论如何高抬贵手放人一马吧！

——

中途被少年打断，库赞很快恢复过来紧盯她还想开口，突如其来的电话虫打破了审问一般的气氛。还没来得及松口气，库赞毫不避讳直接接通的场景让希普眼角一抽。  
额，不会听到什么海军高级机密吧，听过要被丢推进城喂狱卒兽的那种……  
转念一想，库赞如此大方地给他们旁听的机会，无非是将案件情况开诚布公，趁机核对他们的证言。嫌疑人或是目击者？作为当事人的德雷克和她，对库赞的决定只能顺从。

“啊啦啦啦啦这里是库赞。”  
“库赞中将！宅邸已包围，在东侧卧室发现打斗痕迹，还有……”  
对线沉默几秒，似乎在酝酿什么。话音再度响起，库赞眉头一皱，倏然迸发的压迫力攫住她的呼吸，空气中甚至有些微寒意袭卷而来。  
“——还有，大片的喷射状血迹，可以肯定有人员伤亡，但是现场没有发现尸体！”  
那个人，果然死了。  
即便猜测到当时的情况，希普的心依旧扯着嘴角缓慢下沉。  
无月之夜，走到尽头的生命线。  
无论如何死亡都令人悲伤。

——

压迫力缓缓退去卸去，库赞指节揉压太阳穴道：“啊那个什么，你们两个，刚才怀疑你们不好意思啊，这次事件稍微变得有些棘手，麻烦两位做个笔录吧？”  
这倒是情理之中的要求。德雷克从压迫中恢复血色，点头。  
“那么，小小姐？”  
莫名其妙多出一个奇怪的称呼，希普的内心很拒绝。  
奇怪称呼=特殊对待=我记住你了，NONONO！boss级人物请无论如何不要记住我！  
“这个称呼非常的不合适，库赞中将，”十分严肃地对上库赞的诧异脸，“我已经十八岁了，是大人了！”  
……  
…………  
………………  
赤橙黄绿青蓝紫，谁持彩练当空舞。  
德雷克率先从五彩缤纷的脸色循环中跳出，默默仰天叹气。而后是见多识广的海军将领：“抱歉，小小姐这样……实在没什么说服力。”  
……魂淡！什么没有说服力！我这个身体是正常的B！B啊！！我只是穿薄了点而已吧！不要再用惨痛的目光注视我的胸部！旁边还在shock中的巡逻兵已经足够打击我了！  
还有德雷克！你也顶着十岁的个子白活到十九岁，有什么资格叹息我发育不良啊喂！  
“啊，总之，多补充营养，未来还是有希望的……”  
库赞你家卡普中将知道你这么学富五车吗！我求你闭嘴吧德雷克已经开始熟了你没看到吗！  
德雷克扯回希普手里牵着的两根手指，撇开脸，霞红漫到耳根。在希普化为实体的杀人眼刀中，库赞抓抓头发识趣地拨回话题。  
“那么就麻烦两位去总部一趟了，随后会有人安排妥当。”库赞抬手招呼士兵，“——喂，你……”  
“现在做笔录这件事，请恕我拒绝，库赞中将。”  
男人挑眉，颇为意外的表情让希普心情大好。今晚一直在这个男人手下挣扎求生，偶然间的小小反击也不赖嘛。  
皮一下，就一下。  
“——至少，让我们回去取些必需品吧。这个样子，实在不好去总部啊。”  
德雷克还好，虽然穿着不太正式（穿睡衣去海军总部什么的，只有卡普能做出来吧）但好歹装备齐全，她可是穿着睡裙一路狂奔，而且最最重要的是，她！没有！穿鞋！  
就算马琳弗多是常年日照的温暖夏岛，夜晚的冰凉地面加库赞不时散发的冻气，也足够她脚底发麻了。逃跑的时候没有割破脚心当个破伤风去世的倒霉穿越第一人，希普很知足，但在去海军本部的路上她可不愿再赌一把。  
穿鞋！必须要穿鞋！  
回趟卧室总不是什么过分要求吧。  
果不其然，库赞收回望向她双脚的视线，神色微妙地允许了。

——

很不幸地，意外事故或者说凶杀案发生在希普的房间内，于是在库赞的默许下德雷克很快就被放了进去。  
负责现场搜查的士兵在门口递给库赞什么东西，后者握在掌心瞧了瞧揣进兜里，侧脸看她：“小小姐要取的东西在哪里？我帮你取来吧。女孩子还是不要拿看那种场景比较好啊。”  
啊。未来大将拉开抽屉拿bra，趴在床下找鞋子的场景太美，承受不来。  
伸手在身前比了个叉：“请恕我拒绝。”  
不看库赞的反应，希普点着自己需要的必需品径直踏进玄关。  
……  
真真是残忍。  
卧室门自把手处破开，应该是刃状物撕裂又强行撞倒，门内一步的距离炸开的血迹飞满地板与墙壁，床单也沾染大量的暗红。蜿蜒的液体仿佛河流铺展，量多甚至溢出门外，铁锈味带着粘稠的触感割裂整套嗅觉器官。  
希普停在了门外。  
“啊啦啦啦果然还是不要多看的好啊，小小姐。”  
预感不妙准备回头却还是迟了一步，膝盖一轻，天旋地转后希普发现自己进了库赞的怀里，海军中将在空中一踏，越过房内凝固的血河，停在落地窗旁的衣柜前，绅士地将她放下：“小小姐的东西在这里吧？重要衣物什么的可要一次拿够啊。”  
调笑似的语气，希普却一点也笑不出。  
就算是将近三米的库赞从蔓延大半房间的血迹上通过，也要两步以上，而且她清楚感觉到对方身体正常的起落，可血河上并没有留下印记。  
如果她的猜测不错，库赞在瞬息之间发动了「月步」。  
真是可怕，未来大将的实力，深不可测。  
在库赞起疑之前收回目光，希普拉开抽屉。  
三秒后，她空着手砰地一声关上抽屉，转身对着令她芒刺在背的罪魁祸首：“你，不是，那个，库赞中将，麻烦你，转过去，谢谢。”  
在她取bra的时候，目光如炬地盯着看个不停是几个意思啊！未来的海军大将难道是个痴汉吗？！


	3. 积雪草 3

面对“疑似”十八岁少女的控诉眼神，库赞识趣地转过身紧盯墙角。  
啊说实话，转不转身，对他这个海军本部中将来说完全没有意义。  
抵达之前亲兵已经将整座宅邸细细搜查，确认室内并无旁人，而为防袭击者再返，他一直启动着见闻色，即使没有用眼睛看，小小姐的一举一动也了然于心。  
包括，咳，拿取的私人物品。

日常行事再不靠谱，库赞也不想被人当作痴汉……只是当下情势不容许他大意。  
他想起身后小小姐在兄长和巡逻兵剑拔弩张之际轻声细语地开口，若是不细听还以为少女在两个男性之间小心地舒缓气氛，幸而他值班没在偷懒睡觉，脑袋清醒地发现少女话语里深埋的偏袒，便在之后的对话里忍不住开口试探了几下，果不其然小小姐敏锐地发现他的用意，拉兄长做挡箭牌不再发言。  
虽然后面在意自己身材的炸毛模样很可爱啦……但只有十八岁的孩子，这样的心机足够让成年人忌惮。更不用说能够毫无惧意地面对他探究的目光和冻气，毫无恐慌地凝视现场飞溅的骇人血痕，这种冷静和勇气，即便在泽法老师的精英训练营里也实属少见。  
真是麻烦呢，马琳弗多竟然藏着这样一个小家伙。若是走上正途倒也罢了，若是培养不好，变成一颗定时炸弹会让人非常困扰的。  
库赞厚脸皮地忆及一周前鹤中将追捕唐吉诃德海贼团归来的报告会议。虽然他睡过大半段，也仍然记得报告中提及海军间谍罗西南迪死亡时战国大将隐忍不发的怒火和悲痛，以及……鹤中将提及偶然带回的两个幸存孩子的反常。  
强壮的背着瘦弱的，幸运儿们从多弗朗明哥的诡异鸟笼中脱逃，由伏击海贼的军舰收留。裹着厚重的毛毯的兄妹二人在离岛后分别接受海兵友善的询问。  
与惊恐发作而于报告中一笔带过的德雷克不同，鹤中将提到少女的时候出乎意料地停顿片刻，补充道：是一个非常冷静乖顺的孩子。  
当时的库赞把两人当成普通幸存者左耳进右耳出，却不料今日体味了一番鹤中将并未挑明的复杂心情：这个孩子，要是能做海军就好了。  
明明外表一副乖巧温驯的模样……夜风搅乱的柔软发丝，浓郁灵动的纯黑双眼，小心翼翼扣着兄长指节的手，因寒冷蜷缩的圆润脚趾。名为X·希普的少女全然归服在他的威压之下，力量感全无的身体令他丝毫生不出敌意。  
过分聪慧却不引人敌视，两种看似矛盾的特质叠合在一个人的身上，很难不产生招揽的兴趣。  
再看德雷克，外表鲁莽冲动，内心却是细腻，回家路上尽管别别扭扭，还是用手掌严严实实裹住妹妹的，显然发现妹妹穿着单薄无法御寒。  
X·巴雷鲁斯这家伙竟然有这么一双脾性相异又资质过人的儿女，真是意想不到。  
一定要将两人好好保护，日后吸收为海军的后备力量，这是库赞目前的真实想法。  
所以无论如何，不能大意。如果袭击者再度返回仅有百分之一的可能性也要保持警戒，必定在其接触到两个孩子之前解决。

——

“麻烦你转过来了，库赞中将。”  
应声行动，库赞低头，发现少女倚在干净的床侧，崭新的衣物堆在身旁，内衣不见踪影，显然是细心塞在衣物堆中。  
“我知道情况比较紧急，所以更换衣物先收在一起，穿厚外套就好。”清澈的黑眼瞳眨了眨迅速垂下，话音接上道，“马上穿好鞋子，就可以去做笔录了。”  
库赞看着她的脚尖探入浅口皮鞋，忽而问：“不害怕吗？这可是真真正正的凶杀现场哦。”  
柔软的脑袋抬起，露出黑曜石的双眼。少女的神色迷茫了一瞬，试探地回答：“但是……进来之前，已经知道了不是吗？刚才的海兵先生说了，卧室里是很可怕的场景。”  
做好心理准备就不会害怕？这倒是新奇。  
少女见他不再追问，垂下头去，脚心滑入鞋中，突兀发出一声疑惑。  
“诶……？”她勾起手指褪下鞋倒置，皮鞋内骨碌碌滚落出的东西在灯光下反射银光，“这是……掉下来的东西吗？”  
望着地板上的小物件，库赞瞳孔紧缩，跨步上前半跪于地，拾起银亮装入胸前的口袋，直直对上少女的眼睛：“啊啦啦啦看到这件东西的事情，麻烦小小姐保密啦。”  
和轻浮的语气丝毫搭不上边的慎重乃至威胁，希普仅仅对“小小姐”这个称呼露出几刻不认同的神色，立刻清楚他保密的目的，顺从地点头。  
和聪明人交流果真省力。  
库赞等待站在统一战线意外地好说话的小小姐穿好皮鞋外套，心下拉拢的想法又重了几分。

——

把两个目击证人安全送到总部，派直属兵全程跟随并安排善后事宜，库赞晃晃悠悠坐回办公室座位伸了个懒腰。  
收拢四面八方送来的意外事件信息，他将口袋内的两个物件分别取出端详一阵放在桌侧，打开资料。  
约莫一小时后，两份详实的笔录送到桌前，库赞毫不犹豫地首先翻开封面为“X·希普”的一份，脸色逐渐暗沉。扣在桌角的指尖发白，隐约可见透明的冰霜。下属识趣地退出房间，留上司一人陷入思考。

浏览过全部的资料时，窗外浅雾消散的天空开始泛金，日轮破开海面的封锁照拂在庄严的海军本部建筑之上。  
抬手取来印有蓝白花纹的电话虫，库赞拨通了元帅空的号码。情况汇报完毕后他提笔，在事件性质一栏填上：袭击/蓄意谋杀。  
写好整张表格后附在整理好的资料最上，传唤下属即刻送去复印，他自己则将桌上的物件揣回口袋，勾着写有“正义”二字的雪白大衣，依旧晃晃悠悠地朝本部顶层的将领会议室走去。

虽然很困……很困很困很困，这次的报告，要好好做呢。  
毕竟,这件事若是处理不好，会动摇海军在整条伟大航路的根基也说不定。


	4. 积雪草 4

她怎么能忘记呢。  
堪称OP世界生存指南top1这么重要的事。  
未来站在海军顶点的大将之一，青雉库赞……  
是出了名的不！靠！谱！啊！

对着整套房唯一一张没有铺满灰尘并且疑似双人大小的床，希普、德雷克以及库赞的直属兵不约而同陷入沉默。  
直属兵面对两个少年漠然的谴责表情挣扎许久道：“咳咳，这是，库赞中将的安排，务必要保证两位的安全……”许是良心不安，海兵暗戳戳往门外边蹭边补充，“明天会安排专人来打扫房间，麻烦两位暂且忍耐一下……”  
忍耐个战国大将心爱的咩咩小山羊啊！反正不是你睡是不是！  
她的表情从=-=变成=皿=#。  
“两位是亲属，应该关系不大吧……”士兵越说越心虚，干脆溜出门外，最后一丝声息在合拢的门缝掐灭，“请早点休息，晚安了……”  
晚是有够晚，但怎么安啊啊啊啊啊！  
就算是亲属，两个快二十的异性睡在一张床也很不对劲吧！德雷克你也不要死盯着床害羞啊，满脸通红好像在脑补到什么不得了的事情啊喂！  
她捂脸，内心泪流满面。  
救命啊神秘袭击者！你不如现在过来砍死我好了啦！

——

“咳，我，我去客厅睡沙发。”德雷克耳朵红的滴血，眼神乱飘看天看地就不看她。  
“……唉，算了吧。你要是睡沙发明天可没人愿意把你从灰尘堆里刨出来。”希普丢下厚外套扯开一床薄被钻了进去，小小声抱怨，“世界上怎么会有这么脏的房间啊……”  
该说幸好还有两床被子吗，不然明天就能吃清蒸异特龙了想想还有点小激动呢呵呵。  
闭上眼翻身等待。过了几分钟，果不其然传来一声放弃挣扎的叹息，随后是悉悉索索脱外套的声音，身后的床垫一陷，房内恢复平静。  
啊，害羞之王认输了，不枉她一片苦心。  
困死了，睡觉睡觉。

——

迷雾和浓稠的黑暗逐渐褪去。  
她揉揉眼，将手里的笔盖合上。想了想，拎起桌面写满字迹的纸用指尖撕碎，丢在油灯的火苗中。下意识抚着左腕上方蜷曲藤蔓形状的亮银臂环，嵌在正中的温润宝石在夜晚散发星辰般的光华。  
舒展一下蜷缩的身体，脊柱发出劈劈啪啪的细碎响声，希普探出脚尖才想起拖鞋和其他的一起踢在床下，就顺理成章地不想去拿了。

滴答滴答。咔，嚓。滴答滴答。  
她瞬间停止动作。  
滴答滴答。吱，呀。滴答滴答。  
有什么人，进来了。  
在这夜晚的马琳弗多，闯进他们的屋子。  
熟门熟路从落地窗猫出房间，沿着开放阳台往西边的卧室去，在玻璃上敲击。  
滴答滴答。笃笃笃。滴答滴答。  
德雷克睡眼惺忪地皱着眉头，下一秒看着她差点将眼球瞪出来。  
急忙把食指放在唇上止住当头而来的训话，她对少年招手。  
窗户闭合，德雷克脸上写满了“快给解释不然把你当早餐吃掉怎么穿这么少身材一般也不行我还是个少年不应该受这种刺激”，她懒得搭理，翻了个白眼才想起少年房里的布置。  
糟糕，忘记让他把床收拾好了……  
揉皱的床单，翻起的被褥，残留的体温。随便一个信号都在告诉闯入者，房间的主人还没走远。  
现在已然来不及，只有祈祷对方不要进入西侧卧室，最好在客厅拿够财物就离开吧。

滴答滴答。咔，哒。滴答滴答。  
卧室的门，开了。  
屋内传来靴底踩踏的声音，德雷克明白过来，屏住呼吸缩在阳台的木板后。  
两个卧室的间距恰好能掩藏身形，感受到少年开始颤抖的躯体，她担心德雷克再次惊恐发作，便握住他的手腕。  
滴答滴答。咯，吱。滴答滴答。  
闯入者刻意压暗的光源逐渐靠近，靠近，扇形的橘黄色在阳台的地板上扩张，蔓延咬噬温和的黑暗。  
屋内一道银光闪过。仿佛无月之夜惊醒又匆忙睡去的月色。  
德雷克手腕一抖，印证了她的猜想。  
原来闯入者不是来取物，是来取命。  
幸好走入的是她的卧室。没有温度的床铺多少能拖延一些时间，等到对方走出，从客厅踱到德雷克的房间之前，应当与他们相距最远并且有视线阻碍。  
想逃命，就在此刻了。  
思虑至此，她撇了眼少年，对方慌乱的神色勉强镇定下来，回给她一个讯号：都听你的。

真是的，为什么这么相信她啊。  
数着秒估算时间，却不料就在此刻——  
异变突生。

滴答滴答。吱，呀。滴答滴答。  
第二个闯入者？！  
是同伙吗？对方有几个人，外面还有留守的人吗，后院的门外有没有埋伏？……  
千万个惊诧和疑问从胸口漫起扼住喉咙，她不禁咬住下唇暗骂自己。  
可恶可恶可恶，怎么会漏算这些！敢在马琳弗多暗杀的人怎么可能没有同伙！  
她或许可以无所谓，但是德雷克……救过她一命的少年不可以在这里死去！  
她不允许！

滴答滴答。咔，嚓。滴答滴答。  
……？卧室门被轻巧闭上了？  
几秒钟之内不可能从玄关到达卧室，莫非……  
喉头的郁结散去，下意识放松抓住的手腕又复而握得更紧。  
天无绝人之路，还有机会逃走！

破开的门扉，压抑的缠斗，利刃剖开身体无法及时拔出的时机。虽然很抱歉，但请你帮我们挡住第二位闯入者吧，没有同伙的鲁莽杀手啊。  
……真的，抱歉了。  
冲出铁门，她一脚踏空，掉入漆黑暗沉的无光世界。

——

腿部肌肉猛然抽搐踢出。  
“唔……”勉强睡眠过后带来更加空旷的乏力感，晃晃脑袋清醒过来的第一件事是唾弃一下性格恶劣的某人，忍着踩踏淹死海王类灰尘的抵触感起身打算倒杯水。  
杂乱的呼吸声自床的另一侧传来，看来旁边的少年睡得也不踏实。  
是呢，原本在米尼翁岛的记忆没有由飘落的雪花掩埋消失，今晚再次和死亡并肩，加重的惊惧把他吓得不轻吧。  
她复而翻上床，推推少年的肩膀：“快起来，你发噩梦了，德雷克。”


	5. 积雪草 5

晨光熹微，窗外依稀有鸟鸣和日光漏入。翻出纸巾盒连抽十几张终于出现白色，温水浸湿后敷在额上。  
德雷克哼唧“我是男人不可以软弱让我自己来”，她淡定扯被子打出一记“墨西哥龙肉卷卷卷”将之无声镇压。  
希普觉得德雷克不该是她哥，该是她祖宗。  
在卫生间简单洗漱完毕，又给少年换了湿巾，惊恐和附带的低体温状态开始减轻。

有人叩门。  
“德雷克先生，希普小姐，两位的早餐送来了。”  
希普开门，果不其然还是那位可怜的直属兵。  
接过热气腾腾的小食，道谢，她状似无意地瞄一眼围守宅邸的肃穆海兵，问：“我们几时出发？”  
“出，出发？”直属兵一愣。  
她神色古怪地回视：“库赞中将没有让我们今晨回本部吗？”  
话音未落，两只带眼的触角从直属兵的胸袋伸出，“布鲁布鲁布鲁”的声音响起。  
“库赞中将，这里是拉奇，请问您有何吩咐。”  
“真是有精神呢拉奇君。”熟悉的慵懒嗓音经由小蜗牛的口中如实传出，“你在我宅子附近吧？麻烦你让小哥和小小姐准备到本部来一趟。”  
若无其事地错开拉奇微妙的眼神，她凑近直属兵手上的电话虫：“日安，库赞中将。只要露个脸就好对吧？那么收到。还有，拜托下一次不要用奇怪的称呼喊我非常感谢。”  
“啊啦啦真巧啊，早上好希普小小姐。”  
改变称呼也并没有什么区别啊喂！和无赖比无赖，比不过无赖的无赖。她彻底服了。  
“……有具体的时间要求吗，库赞中将。”  
“诶我看看啊……那个谁，晨会什么时候结束？哦我做报告时长我定啊，真麻烦……那就早上吧。”  
早上也太宽泛了吧吃午饭之前都可以算早上吧！难道海军的晨会需要开三四个小时吗？  
库赞你就是OP世界“领导简单讲两句时针飞过两小时”的由来啊！  
然而，吃午饭前到是不可能的，怎么想都不可能，毕竟她现在只是一个普通小平民，要乖乖的。  
“那么我们会在九点钟过去，晨会后见，库赞中将。”  
果断转身关门，珍惜清晨每分每秒，吃完饭抓紧时间睡个回笼觉，计划通！

——

约三小时后。  
希普和德雷克在海军高层会议厅……旁的逼仄等候室大眼对小眼。  
“会议时间好长。”德雷克第一次对海军方面产生疑似负面的评价。  
“事关重大，没办法呢。”她剥开橘子幸福地放进嘴里，反观德雷克吃相粗暴，整个小橘子直接塞进嘴，咬字模糊：“为抓一个凶手太正式了吧？”  
她实在没忍住丢他一个“你是白痴”的表情，德雷克翻个白眼后听她解释：“且不说一个训练有素的杀手在马琳弗多旁若无人自由来去有多可怕，这次事件的两个杀手见面即死斗，显然来自不同派系。两个派系的杀手在海军眼皮底下火并，其中一个成功脱逃一个尸体消失，高层将领们怎么能不重视——海军大本营的守备分布被人探成筛子了诶。”  
再加上她和库赞发现的那个物件，没有连夜开会都是库赞沉得住气。  
她停下，丢一瓣橘子在口里，汁液裂在味蕾掩住纤维摩擦舌苔的粗糙感，半晌继续道：“而且，后来的杀手是恶魔果实能力者。”  
“什……？”  
“首先，昨晚第二凶手的破门速度很快，兵器撞击声透露武器重量不轻。利刃入肉的声音有两下，很接近，但勉强可以分出先后，这你总该记得吧？再有卧室门上两处破口裂痕，中心向右下劈，把手处同样，只是划了弧形。重型刀剑使用者为避免腕关节挫伤会限制锋刃旋转弧度所以排除。房门木质纤维切口平整，与电锯痕类似，但为消除噪音关闭开关加上两侧单手持锯，与此同时还要保证杀伤力，难度太高。现场血迹应该只有第一人，所以未受伤的第二凶手才能即刻来追我们。按照流血量第一人必然已经毙命，尸体要在短时间内完全处理，饶是多么训练有素的杀手也难以做到。综上，用如此娴熟的手法破门杀人处理尸体一气呵成，只有恶魔果实能力者能做到了吧，比如小臂可以变化锯形之类。话说你知道吗，螳螂有同族相食的习性诶。”她双手两指比着螳臂前抓的姿态，可惜自身气质太过无害，看着就像打了一对可爱的引号。  
德雷克盯她半晌，勉强开口：“……你是人类吧？”  
“一个小龙人有什么资格问我这种问题。”  
并不知道小龙人是什么梗的德雷克猜出她没在讲好话，立刻回怼：“你才是小龙人，你们全家都是小龙人！”  
希普面色沉痛地望着他：“差不多吧。”

——

几分钟后门外的士兵把他们领去了其他房间。幸好没有过多等待，大门打开，身着白色披风的几个身影踏入房间。  
本着是福不是祸是祸躲不过塞翁失马焉知非福的鸵鸟心理，希普暗戳戳把自己一侧的仙贝包装往德雷克的手肘方向推了推，起立鞠躬：“日安，会议辛苦了。”  
俗话说伸手不打笑面人，嘴甜绝对没错！  
“这就是阿鹤带回来的两个孩子吧！不错，挺懂事啊哈哈哈哈哈！”  
啊这个声音难道是……呵呵=-=  
原先落后一步的爆炸头男人上前挡住还未落下的爱的铁拳（目测一发能拍扁100个德雷克，余波顺便解决掉5000个她）。紧随其后的女性也开口：“卡普，把你对臭小子们的拳头收收，这两个孩子还不是海军。”  
这位女性是她和德雷克熟悉的，两人的紧张感略微缓解：“鹤中将，日安！”  
鹤中将笑笑：“日安，德雷克，小希普。”  
真优雅啊，希望老了之后也能变成鹤中将一样的女性呢～  
在熟人的介绍下与其余三位海军将领混了个脸熟，希普分神苦中作乐地想幸好黄猿和赤犬不在，否则她就当场召唤神龙许愿原地透明化从大佬们的圈子里消失。  
一没偷二没抢，满心只想在马琳弗多平淡过日子的她……  
为什么离当路人甲的梦想越来越远了啦——！  
库赞中将说好只来露个脸为什么眼熟我的大佬越来越多了啊……（尔康手）

倒是德雷克，耳廓又开始充血，火燎一般，这次不是因为害羞。  
“战国大将，泽法大将，卡普中将，”他抖啊抖，像筛糠过电，“几位都是传说中的海军将领啊！”  
嗨，理解理解，孩子追星上头了。

话说回来，泽法是谁啊？


	6. 积雪草 6

卡普没正形，战国大将被带偏，鹤中将和泽法大将置身事外，海军大佬见面会变成其乐融融的喝茶仙贝时间了……  
或许是她的目光过于火热，隐藏人物泽法终于开口加入其他几人的对话，紫发男人当头甩来的信息敲上脑袋：现任海军本部精英训练营总教官，执教期间的优秀毕业生有波鲁萨利诺、萨卡斯基、库赞等等等等。

于是乎当着一众爷爷奶奶辈的存在她即兴表演一个标准的战术后仰加瞳孔地震。  
什么叫教学精英啊！什么叫桃李满海军啊！前面两个名字虽然没听过但从库赞往前推断就只可能是黄猿和赤犬了吧！  
召唤神龙什么的都弱爆了，大佬您就是OP界的神龙本龙！  
泽法，永远滴神！

这么bug级的人物尾田你为什么不画啊？  
等等，好像不该说尾田，毕竟她剧情才看到香波地开头啊哈哈哈……  
补番速度慢，希普两行泪。  
所谓勤能补拙，现在跟着大佬们恶补海军历史还来得及吧？

清楚认识到在场人士里她最菜的事实，希普选择安静如蛋，任凭德雷克做热爱学习的乖宝宝，坐在高高的仙贝堆旁边听爷爷奶奶讲那过去的事情。

——

“啊啦啦，相处的很融洽嘛。”不叩门，显然来人熟门熟路又厚脸厚皮。库赞和在场的老资历们简单招呼：“我是来接德雷克小哥和希普小小姐的。”  
“库赞你这家伙，老夫和两个孩子聊得正开心呢！”卡普拍桌，嘴里的仙贝渣子飞了德雷克一脸。  
库赞打了个哈哈，视线落在她身上：“房间打扫的干干净净了哦。”  
不说倒罢了，一提她就来气！  
“报告！”像上课问问题的学生一样举手，对满脸写着“我很不满我没聊够”的卡普告黑状，“库赞中将宅邸的灰尘积了这——么厚还让我们去住！”希普不嫌事大比了半个身子高。  
“啊哈哈哈库赞你这家伙太邋遢了！”  
“做事美其名曰‘不拘小节’的小子们……”鹤中将发出嫌弃的信号。  
目的达成～  
唯一管事的战国挥挥手：“不留你们了，跟着库赞早些回去休息吧。”  
乖巧鞠躬，和在场大佬们道别。  
“那么我们先离开了。”库赞挥挥手，带走一包仙贝。  
“德雷克小希普，要成为海兵啊～～～”卡普飘飞的呼唤呐喊，她只当听不见。  
反正他两个孙子都没当海军，再心急也管不到她。

——

库赞领着两人出门，一大带两小好像老母鸡带鸡崽，咯咯哒。  
没几步，老母鸡就开始和小小鸡崽秋后算账：“真是困扰啊，希普小小姐和卡普先生告状，对我似乎有很大的误解诶。”  
误解？以保护为名让当事人睡在疑似十年未打扫的私宅，还是两人挤一张床，事实在前铁证如山，她有什么误解？  
读懂她的谴责目光，库赞抓抓头发：“我的房子可是从里到外好好打扫了一遍，就算不相信我，也该相信本部其他人员吧。”  
呵呵，知道自己不靠谱，库赞还是很有自知之明的嘛。  
只不过……  
“我很想相信海军的高素质，”希普沉痛地抬手指向走廊的某位背景板：“但本部站岗的海兵衣着都不规范，你的话很没有说服力诶库赞中将。”  
真·路人无端卷入对话，缺了一颗领扣的军服和主人顶着中将犀利的眼神可怜兮兮地抖啊抖。  
……  
“这可真是，抓了个现行呢……”库赞缓慢地垂眸，嘴角的弧度无奈而意味深长，“我无话可说了，小小姐。”

嗤。  
身后有谁笑了一声。  
“耶，库赞，难得见到有人让你吃瘪，不枉我特地过来看看。”  
声音有点欠扁，糅合飘来的沉郁呛嗓的烟草气，希普皱皱鼻子往德雷克身后藏了半步。  
“啊啦啦波鲁萨利诺，G2基地太闲了吗，怎么有空回本部？太阳海贼团没给你捣乱？”

嗯。  
波鲁萨利诺，好熟悉的名字，似乎在哪里听过，似乎就是刚才，似乎就是泽法大将说过的……  
大将黄猿or赤犬波鲁萨利诺吧！！  
任务表第二项的达成来得如此猝不及防。  
希普失意体前屈：她才不要召唤神龙啊要不剩下那个一起来给她个干脆吧qvq

石化的希普没能等来三大将齐聚，但是等来了另一位将官。  
“库赞，两个孩子还是交给我吧。”许是实在不放心，鹤中将赶上来要人了。  
希普敏锐地认识到，脱离无间灰尘地狱的机会来了！

希普自然清楚鹤中将不是传统意义上的居家女性，但目前来说，独占的床铺，分离的房间，能呼吸的无尘空气足以让她获得快乐。只要她标准够低，幸福随处可见。  
库赞到底把她逼成什么样子了呜呜呜。  
向临时监护人发射blingbling的恳求信号：让我们去吧～不打扰您和灰尘独处～给我自由～  
库赞按着太阳穴撇开脸：“那就麻烦你了，鹤前辈。”  
库赞这个家伙还是有可取之处的嗯！  
一旁看戏的波鲁萨利诺再次嗤笑，真令人摸不着头脑。

踏着轻快的脚步，无视黄猿or赤犬，逃离青雉作战成功～  
德雷克，我们的好日子终于到来啦！

——

在鹤中将私宅白吃白喝小半年，直到她和德雷克的安置屋传来修缮完毕的消息，两人（主要是她）才恋恋不舍团巴团巴东西回家。  
德雷克疑似吃激素，一口气窜到两米，肌肉轮廓慢慢显现，吃一般大米的她依旧普普通通正常人类一个，愈发向路人甲的方向发展，令人满意。  
遇见老牌将领后每天三次给她洗脑海军有多好正义有多好的德雷克终于在三月到来的某天，背着包包参军了。  
她咬着小手绢挥别热血少年后不久恢复日常：周内在书店打工蹭书，周末懒觉起床去音乐俱乐部聊天。  
提前进入退休生活不能说快乐，只能说，非常快乐，非常的。  
快乐得有些过于平静，几乎让她忘却自己是个幸运E的悲惨事实。


	7. 积雪草 7

库赞总算体验到什么叫人在做天在看，欠下的债总有一天要还。  
长期摸鱼逃班，时不时还骑车海上遛弯的闲散生活似乎在遇到小小姐之后戛然终止，无限加班地狱向他敞开单向通行的大门。

X·德雷克与希普兄妹遇刺事件的发生令嗅觉灵敏的本部高层产生不小的震动，报告会议上两件证物在高级将领们的手中传递，在卡普在场的会议难得陷入无声。  
“证物一已经确认是事发宅邸的门锁钥匙，据当事人口供，入住时已将门锁全部更换，不存在使用前主人钥匙开锁的可能。入侵者必然十分了解宅邸所属发生变更，甚至于清楚当事人的身份才会试图入室杀人，可见之前必然有详细的计划。至于证物二，啊啦啦，在场的各位应该都能看出来吧。”  
鹤从战国手里接过小物件，指尖拨弄两下便越过卡普递给沉默的萨卡斯基，问：“上面检查出什么线索了吗？”  
“很遗憾，这东西太过常见，没有什么特殊之处。”  
粗哑的声音插入对话：“你说这东西，是那小女孩发现的？”  
库赞皱起眉，他实在不情愿与萨卡斯基打交道，忍了忍回：“啊，是。兄妹两个都是很有潜力的年轻人，尤其是小小姐，”他反应过来咳嗽一声，“X·希普，应该尽快吸收为海军储备人才。”  
萨卡斯基只是冷笑：“是因为她太过聪明，还是你库赞和你的士兵太过怠惰。”  
若是平日里没正形的库赞大约会不置可否直接无视。或许这次真切的关乎海军的未来，他深深皱起眉打算反驳。  
“行了，你们两个。”泽法开口，两个学生自动静音，“这件事之后再说，更重要的是现在的问题要怎么处理。”  
上座的现任海军元帅空抱起手臂：“事关重大，可不是靠嘴皮子说说就能解决的。”  
“啊啦啦空元帅，这件事从开头就是我在处理，要论案件的内情，没有人比我更了解，而且我和两位目击者关系不错。交给我吧。”都住进他家里了，应该算不错吧。  
未等空开口，卡普先拍着桌案大笑：“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈库赞你小子，上班不睡过头就算好了，真的会认真做事吗！”  
仿佛生平首次，库赞没有跟着卡普嘻嘻哈哈，而是平静地扫视全场：“需要认真做的话，就会认真啊。”  
萨卡斯基对上他的目光又收回，库赞知道自己这位同僚松口了。即使平时有卡普明贬暗褒的帮衬，萨卡斯基也难得像今日一般轻易放过他。  
——清除海军内部极可能来自四皇的潜伏团体，这样的大功劳足以将他们二人之一推上海军的顶点，大将之位。  
更不用说现今，三大将的位置恰好空着那么一个。  
饶是懒散出名的库赞此刻也从骨子里冒出跃跃欲试的焦灼胜负心，以彻底的正义为人生信条的萨卡斯基却在此时鸣金收兵。  
这家伙，是认同他的态度了吗？

空斜睨库赞一眼：“那么这件事，交由库赞全权处理，没有异议吧？”无人反对，空便拍板，“库赞，务必细致地调查所有可疑人员，允许你先行逮捕随后报告，必要的话随时联络我。”  
“啊，交给我吧。”  
刚好，他就是打算认真去做。  
敢在马琳弗多明目张胆意图伤害平民的家伙，一个也好，他绝不会放过。

——

“……后来的杀手是恶魔果实能力者。”  
上一议题暂时告一段落，细小清澈的声音从等候室传来，隐隐约约，不细听或许会错过。  
可惜在场所有人员都是血与火的战场拼杀出来的五感过人之辈，库赞毫不怀疑在场将官都捕捉到了这一句话。  
对此，隔墙的人无知无觉，继续说着，绕过他要求保密的第二证物，耐心仔细地分析袭击者的武器，攻击方式甚至尸体处理方式，严谨排除一切不合理的解释，甚至最终指向……他方才在会议上提出的，螳螂果实能力。  
一切都是小小姐并没有现场详细调查信息的情况下，用她的当事经历与出色的分析能力推断出来的，无比接近最大可能的答案。  
不知不觉，全员都不约而同暂停会议进程，侧耳倾听，连萨卡斯基也是一脸凝重地死盯墙壁，似乎打算用目力烧穿一个洞。

库赞心里苦笑。  
原本打算借着当事人这一身份便利将小小姐带给高层将领们见识，没想到却是以这种意料之外的方式进入所有人的视野。小小姐擅于成为瞩目中心的体质真不知是好是坏。  
令所有人失望的，精准的分析过后，墙那边的兄妹立刻跑偏话题开始嘴仗。泽法首先回身，扶着下巴若有所思，随后挥手让亲兵把两个孩子带去其他房间。  
库赞当下了然，从这之后讨论的内容，就是两兄妹，尤其是X·希普的事了。

——

会议结束，除空元帅还有要事处理，其他四位老牌将领直奔门外而去，用眼罩猜都知道是去看孩子。  
库赞接了直属兵房间清理完毕的消息，慢悠悠地收起报告纸。几米开外，萨卡斯基略加犹豫，近身而来，将手上的证物交还给他。军帽下的目光移了移，似乎想说些什么，最终还是扶扶帽沿，转身离去。  
“真是一如既往的冷淡啊，这家伙。”库赞耸肩。

（自以为）得到同僚无声道歉的库赞心情很好地往兄妹所在的房间走去，对着希普极其不情愿但不得不接受的表情，心情更好地出言戏弄。  
果不其然，不愿吃亏的小小姐出言回怼，引着他的视线往身侧看去。  
——缺了一颗领扣的海军士兵。  
为什么偏偏在走廊站岗。  
为什么偏偏被小小姐发现。  
为什么偏偏……缺了一颗领扣呢。

不耐烦地回复波鲁萨利诺，把兄妹交给鹤前辈。  
仔细考虑一下，最近必然会很忙的他没办法好好看孩子啊。  
胸袋里的金属制品贴在肌肉上，随呼吸起伏。  
证物二并不是完全无法检测，如果对比军服上其他扣子的磨损程度，可以一定范围内排除嫌疑人确定凶手。

兄妹的身形消失在转角，库赞呼出一口冻气，与对面的波鲁萨利诺微妙地合围住停止发抖的士兵：“小哥，见过这么多高级将领，不至于害怕得瑟瑟发抖吧。”  
“——可以稍微，跟我来一下吗？”


	8. 积雪草 8

秘密处刑时间定在周一凌晨，马琳弗多尚在沉眠之时。

库赞熬夜写完最终报告抬头看表，恍然想起这事。间谍团体的摸排抓捕耗费他近两年的心血，定案的现今应是他休假日的起始，然而不知出于什么心态，他提着外套去了一趟监狱。

闷热的潮气与伤口化脓的腥臭扑面而来，入秋的马琳弗多温度依旧居高不下，更令本部地下监狱的腐烂气息加重。昏黄摇曳的灯火桀桀怪笑，对狱中的死刑犯尽情嘲笑毫无怜悯。  
挥退神色中带有好奇的狱卒，库赞对双腕紧扣海楼石的囚犯说：“啊小哥，离最后还有点时间，有什么想说的吗？”  
囚犯僵硬抬头，颈骨噼啪，露出死寂的脸。这张两年前在走廊落网间谍的脸，库赞已经面对多次。  
“——啊啦啦，毕竟你是第一个抓到的潜伏者，打交道的时间足够长，所以给你一点那个，那个什么。如果还有未了的心愿，能力范围内我会帮个小忙也说不定。”  
库赞并不指望听到什么更新的情报。需要知道的、能够知道的，早都从这张嘴里撬出来了。  
……就算他偶发同情吧。

“嗬嗬嗬……”喉咙发出的声音，更像是气体从水底挤压喷出的噪音，昭示着面前男人严重的肺积水症状，就算今日不死他也活不过三天，“这次、是你们赢了。”  
低头激烈的咳嗽，囚犯许久缓过呼吸：“但我不是输给你，我们不是输给你们海军……那个、那个可恶的家伙，咳咳，当初就该早些杀、杀了她，杀了他们……”  
库赞平静地开口：“很遗憾，你们不会再有机会了。”  
“嗬嗬嗬，咳咳，你们什么都不知道，什么都不知道，和那个时候的我一样……没有人知道，包括、包括她身边的那个小子……”他兀自笑了起来，“那个家伙，是个「怪物」！”  
“啊啦啦，吃了螳螂果实的你没资格说别人是怪物呢，”库赞不喜欢和将死之人争执，今番他却似鬼使神差般地反驳，“你的愤怒只是源于计划中本应作为背叛者现身诱饵的两人还活着，隐蔽诛杀行动失败，牵连整个卧底组织全部暴露。所谓一招不慎满盘皆输，行动之前就要做好失败的觉悟，落子无悔啊小哥。”  
那人又笑起来：“中将大人真是正气凛然……你们海军想要吧？那样难得一见的人才，尤其在海军青黄不接的当下。但是啊，她会接受你们的掌控吗？小心玩火自焚，海军。”

库赞沉默。面前男人说的是事实，从新兵资质的尴尬境况到X·希普没有参军的原因，无一不是海军的痛点，即便牢狱中的他并不知晓海军尚未向少女抛出橄榄枝这一事实。  
男人见他没有回答，嗤笑声更高：“你们无法控制她。”无比肯定的语气，“她望过来的眼神……那个时候的我根本不明白，这到底代表着什么，对待曾想取她性命的敌方势力竟然会流露歉疚的怪异情绪……可事到如今我知晓的答案越来越清晰，毫无疑问，她是个你们所有人都无法想象的「怪物」。”  
……  
“她是个「怪物」！”他又一次强调，随后癫狂地尖笑，“如果我还有未竟的心愿，那就是彻底碾碎她！指节，胸骨，腰胯，膝盖，脚踝，还有那颗聪慧到可怕的脑袋，全部彻底的——”

呼……长出一口气，库赞撤回扶在男人肩上的手臂。  
嘴部被冰封的潜伏者布满血丝的双眼仍暴突地死盯他，无声咆哮未曾说完的话。  
库赞移开目光：“小哥，最后给你一个忠告，对待女士可不能过于粗暴，这不是绅士所为。”在他的默许下，士兵上前解下墙上的锁扣，“很遗憾，你最后的要求我不能实现。再见了。”

库赞目送囚徒踏着寂灭的灯火行出牢狱，心一点点下沉。  
说实话，走到当下这一步并非他以及所有海军高层期望的结果。  
四皇凯多派遣的间谍与多弗朗明哥策反的背叛者发生冲突，这固然使得凯多在马琳弗多布置的眼线悉数暴露，然而另一方面，多弗朗明哥派系的潜伏人员名单仍旧无人知晓。  
背叛者死亡，唯一可能与死者相关联的海军干部已经在几年前的海战中牺牲，这条或许会在将来威胁海军安全的暗线随着线索断裂石沉大海。  
其次，在稽查中库赞难免再次审核兄妹两人的档案信息，与鹤中将报告时明目张胆打瞌睡的阅读状态不同，令他头痛不安的漏洞在档案的白纸黑字上逐一浮现。  
先前与兄妹二人的交流中他隐约有猜测，只是没料到猜想于信息中证实。  
那时的他忆及晨会期间萨卡斯基的欲言又止，终是清楚对方并非想要道歉，而是暗示。  
暗示他，X·希普的异常。  
和他不同，这位同僚向来细读每一次会议的全部文件。

或许是与案情无关，库赞在报告中刻意隐去这点异常，但也仅是解一时之急，只要希普小小姐在未来某日加入海军，这个谎言泡泡就会破开，所有人都会发觉。  
尽管是无用功，可他还是这么做了。  
他内里可悲的、无可救药的心软。

比起这个，有一件至今扑朔迷离的事更加令他费解：唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥为什么要让自己花费巨大代价策反的宝贵卧底在毫无后备助力的情况下刺杀德雷克兄妹？他们拿着什么、知道什么或者干脆，自身就是天夜叉不愿落入海军之手的东西？  
继续细想，问题如泉涌而出：  
北海米尼翁岛一战究竟发生了什么？下落不明的珍贵恶魔果实——手术果实，现今又在谁的手里？  
作为事件的亲历者，希普和德雷克是否曾对海军说谎？说过多少，是哪些，为什么？

萦绕在兄妹身上的谜题过于繁杂，想要一一解开并非易事。库赞心下决定把剩余的烂摊子丢给其他人思考，而他就负责交完报告去给泽法老师打个招呼。  
——重点关照的幼苗，无论处于以上什么考虑，都还是小心着点好。

然后嘛……就随便找个地方开始补眠吧。


	9. 冷杉木 1

美好的时光仿佛流水，又仿佛肉包子打路飞，一去不回。

希普难得周末起早，穿上纯色绣纹衬衫，怼在镜子前化妆。  
画眉毛。  
左边，啊太粗了，擦掉重画。啊太细了，描重一点。啊，太粗了……  
右边，努力画对称。啊，太长了，擦掉重画。啊太短了，勾长一点。啊，太长了……  
刷眼影。  
啊，熊猫眼。啊，夜店风。啊，刷上了吗完全看不出……  
勾眼线。  
……  
总之，两小时费了半瓶卸妆水的她真的不擅长化妆啊喂！

极度耐着性子死磕完毕，进入预约好的聚会餐厅。  
“希～普～亲～！”迎面而来的巨大身躯糊住视线，“终于到了，等你好久了！大伙，希普亲来了！”  
屋中爆发一阵友善的哄笑和招呼声，希普发现确如所说，除了她音乐俱乐部的人都到齐了。  
“对不起啦乔安娜，早上稍微耽搁了一下，明明是欢送会还是迟到了，真的很抱歉。”努力向聚会主角表达自己的歉意，却没有得到回应。  
画风与恐怖三桅帆中罗拉画风类似的女人突然捧住脸，羞涩地看她：“希普亲化妆了，竟然为了我化妆了！好感动，这就是天国吧！”  
不，并不是，你要求太低了！而且结过婚的家伙不要这么轻易对女人害羞啊会被人误会什么的吧！

人群围了过来，“让俺看看给我瞧瞧”此起彼伏不绝于耳，希普白眼：“只是化了妆而已，用不着这么惊讶吧？”  
“认识你以来从没化过妆啊！”  
“已经两年多了呢。”  
“大家私下开了盘赌你结婚时会不会化妆呢。”  
努力控制脸上暴出的十字路口：“只是不擅长化妆，又不是有什么禁制，至于吗你们！说好的音乐俱乐部诶你们一天到晚关注点在哪里啊！最重要的是……”  
“——谁说我要结婚啊？？！！”  
乔安娜一手握拳捶在掌上：“大家，不是说好了不要在全俱乐部唯一单身的希普亲面前提‘结婚’‘男朋友’‘恋爱’一类的词语吗？要尊重别人的选择啊！”  
“是，乔安娜大姐头！”  
你全都提了一遍啊就在她面前声音超大的啊！你们也不要答应啊人就在这里还没聋诶！现在补充年轻人路还长已经太晚了，她单方面宣布全俱乐部亡羊补牢大失败！

——

完全没有欢送会氛围的欢送会，在游船汽笛响起、聚会主角和父亲消失在海平线彼端的一刻悄然落下帷幕。  
宛如魔咒，其名为“five”的乐队在组建第五年失去了唯一的主唱，尽管成员们在归途上和她玩笑打趣，心底的落寞是欢笑无法掩盖的。  
她只是个半道加入，在排练时间负责鼓掌和消灭零食的吉祥物，没什么资格评论正式成员们的心路历程，但离别的寂寥令她的心情随之下落。  
这就是，海贼王冒险故事之外普通人的悲喜剧吧。  
踏入行道树的阴影，夏岛浓烈的秋日光线铺展在平整的地面，钱币大小的金扣随风摇动，唯有身前的浅淡黑色毫无瑕疵。  
如果还有什么糟糕的事情，就现在一口气全部冲着她来好了。  
……  
…………  
………………  
咔嚓。  
啪叽。  
哗啦啦。

那个，撤回刚才的话还来得及吗。  
她说糟糕的事情是指市场买不到想吃的水果酥卷，电话订购的水水肉配送迟到，不是指天上掉下个林，咳，掉下个海军中将谢谢！

与断裂树枝一同砸在面前的冰碴子迅速生长，凝成人形推上眼罩：“啊啦啦这位小姐，真是抱歉，弄了你一身水吧？要不要约会一下作为补偿？”  
抱个头！约个头！补个头！  
飞溅的碎冰在体温中迅速融化，热量流失引得希普打个冷颤。  
她两小时辛辛苦苦画出的妆，还想在脸上多待半天的！还有衣服，衣服啊，眼光超好的乔安娜挑，啊不，是托付给她的最后的衣服，花掉大半个月的书店搬砖工资，从来只舍得干洗的衣服啊呜呜呜……  
掏出面巾纸勉强擦干水渍，避开西装革履的某中将，大步离开。  
库赞为什么大白天挂在行道树上睡觉才不关她事！她只想回家团在被窝里自闭！

或许是本着负责任的态度，库赞跟随她晃悠。逐渐向宅邸靠近时，男人的脚步声越发凝滞迟疑，在她掏出门钥匙的时候终于反射弧超长地小声试探：“……小小姐？”  
回应他的是希普板平的冷漠脸：“都说了不要这么叫我。”  
呵呵。跟了一路都没发现是她，该说是脑子缺根筋呢，还是脑子缺根弦呢，还是缺个脑子呢。  
海军招这样的人做中将真的真的没问题吗？哦，卡普带出来的，那没事了。

迅速甩门，宽大的手掌慢悠悠抵住门扉，自来熟地跨进玄关：“啊啦啦真没想到撞见的是希普小小姐，这下可更不能放着不管了，给我一个机会将功补过吧。”  
持续板平脸：“那么请你立刻出去临走带上门多谢。”  
“真冷淡呢，客人上门连杯热茶都没有的吗？”  
怎么又成客人了，不是你自己进来的吗！之前说好的将功补过呢别大大咧咧坐我家沙发上啊！

于是，希普的独居生活就这样被高大的男人强行闯入，从此走上没羞没臊的快乐生活。  
……停一下停一下完全不对！怎么能这么草率地决定！她第一个反对！海军什么的请离开她的生活，圆润的！  
等等，现在的德雷克也算海军。  
那就请除了德雷克以外的海军集体圆润地离开！

当然是不可能的。  
一半无味淡水一半苦涩泪水擦去妆痕，捡一件外搭盖住湿衣服，了无希望地老实烧水泡茶。  
人在屋檐下不得不低头，低头平头老百姓惹不起当将领的，她还想在马琳弗多多混几年噫呜呜噫。

“哦，好香的味道。”库赞望了眼瓷杯中的液体，扭动手腕摇晃几下，开口称赞。  
忙碌的动作一顿，才继续捧起茶杯。  
这是自然。  
上等的新叶，浅赤的茶汤，微烫的温度，最佳的第二泡。  
要么不泡，要么最好，红茶可是她的人生态度啊！  
不靠谱中将偶尔还是挺识货的嘛。

下一秒库赞仰头一口吨完。  
独留端着茶杯的希普在风中凌乱。

……果然海军还是滚出她的生活吧。

起身勾上披风，漆黑的正义二字之上隐约有泥土树枝留下的竖印，希普撇眼装作没看见。  
库赞抓抓头发：“多谢款待，下次有想到需要帮忙的事，希普小小姐再告诉我吧。”  
“这，这就走？”没有加入海军的洗脑三部曲就这么轻易放过她？太阳从西边出来的？  
大约是希普表情有些呆滞，库赞轻笑，解释一句：“这不是我分内的事呢。”  
唔，毕竟是库赞呢。这种不负责任的话从他那里说出来完全不惊讶。  
懒散地扶着门，男人上下眼皮开始打架，“撑不住了，回去休息了。”  
希普挥挥手，送别这位大神。  
赶紧走，睡哪都行别睡她家门口。

不过总觉得哪里不对劲，如果不是他分内的事，那么和谁有关？


	10. 冷杉木 2

对不起，之前那个问题也请求撤回！  
冲泡的红茶已然失去最初的韵味和色泽，对面的少年恍若未觉，小口啜饮，不时抬眼观察她的脸色。  
她很想揪住对方的领子呐喊：还观察什么啊没见她满脸写着不！乐！意！吗！

德雷克放下空茶杯：“这是泽法老师亲自批示的特别录取名额，你看……”  
还有什么好看的嘛，就是因为批示人是泽法大将她才感到头痛啊。  
平心而论，泽法在她心目中算海军本部难得的正常人，观感良好，对于学生事务如数家珍的态度表明大将自身绝对是对待学生负责尽心的好教官。  
即便她对于加入海军并不感冒，也不得不承认对泽法这一类型的老师怀有较高好感。  
再者，探亲假以外见不到人影的德雷克突然回家，也能证明泽法对此事的重视绝非一般。如果强硬的拒绝，恐怕德雷克在训练营中的位置也会微妙地发生变化，这不是她所期望看到的。  
如果有其他拒绝理由的话……

“德雷克，精英训练营里是什么样子？”  
以为她有松口的意向，德雷克组织语言开始陈述，希普在低沉的嗓音中垂眸凝思。  
海军本部精英训练营每年三月向全伟大航路及四海开放招生，一期时长三年，课程分配为一年级体能训练加航海常识，二年级六式熟习加战略教育，三年级攻击强化加外海求生。  
训练营在每年夏、冬季各有一次出航机会，由泽法本人带领学员完成各类航行任务及实战演练。一年生在当年冬季才能首次参与此项训练。  
此外，本部高级将领会不时应邀前往训练营发表演讲，主题不限，所以内容庞杂多样且含金量极高，活动之后还定有面对面沟通的时间。  
总之，本部精英训练营在各海军训练营中拥有顶级的师资教学配置，其地位类似哈佛麻省之于世界众大学，而且精英营是没有并列毋庸置疑的top1。

在她思考的时间，德雷克的话题内容逐渐跑偏。  
“现在的一年生中最突出的是斯摩格和缇娜两人。缇娜虽然略逊一筹，但对手毕竟是能力者，到毕业的时候两人高下犹未可知。二年生里是我最强……”  
等等，刚才好像听到两个不得了的名字？  
希普打断他：“你说一年级的谁和谁？”  
“斯摩格和缇娜。”  
“斯摩格是不是白发脾气死硬，缇娜说话用名字自称？”  
德雷克一愣：“你认识？”  
她认识他们，他们不认识她。德雷克竟然是高这两位一级的学长啊……  
“你现在的考评排名是年级第一吗？”  
“综合来说，是的。”

她上下打量对方。据上一次见面已经过去半年多，德雷克的手臂肌肉线条更加饱满，胸膛起伏间积蓄野性的张力，无愧于他吃下的古代种·异特龙果实，越来越接近成熟男性的侵略性气息悄然而来，本人却毫无意识，发觉她的视线后耳朵尖一下熟了，红着脸撇过头。  
善于害羞这点倒是一如往常。没办法，猜也能猜到军营女性太少，异性交往方面实战机会严重不足，日后再想办法补足经验值吧，德雷克君。  
她撤回审视性质的目光，肯定地说：“之所以不是全方位肯定而是‘综合来说’，是因为你的文化课成绩不过关吧。”  
德雷克僵硬地转回头，悲壮点头。

孩子的教育要趁早啊，不然就是这个下场！  
“需……需要场外援助吗？”本不打算多管闲事但还是忍不住顺嘴一问，德雷克沉默地从随身背包掏出作业本本。  
原来你早就等在这里啊！  
家长（现年20）辅导小孩（现年21）家庭作业是什么感受，她终于体味到了。明明还不是编内成员，就体味到了功课的苦，年少的她承受了太多。  
“所以说军舰外的防腐蚀层必须要铝制，不能选铅、铜，更不能用金银！”  
“为什么？铜比铁材更加稳定，金银虽然价格昂贵但是硬度高啊？”  
如果不是她拒绝英年早秃，现在绝对气到拔头发。  
“钾钙钠镁铝，锌铁锡铅氢，铜汞银铂金”，这种初中生都会背的化学口诀怎么和成年人还讲不通！  
海军群体教育普及度太低，她好无语。  
“我再说一次，异种金属接触后浸入电解质，或者说海水，是原电池腐蚀原理探讨的问题，其他诸如稳定性和硬度刚度等性质考虑一律靠边站，所以这里一定要写比铁更加活泼的金属，没得商量！”  
心累，真的。

所幸德雷克还算有点良心，请她吃了晚饭，她受伤的心灵略微受到抚慰。  
饭后，德雷克往包里装了些“违禁品”，烟卷薯片，还有刻意避开她而背身快速塞入的花花公子一类的杂志，她只当没看见。  
大家都是成年人，需要一点个人隐私，懂得都懂啦。

临走，她在德雷克手里放了两罐红茶。  
“一罐给泽法老师，替我谢谢他的关照和好意，剩下的别全和其他人分了，留着自己喝吧，很贵的。”  
少年定定看着亮金色的茶罐，许久抬头，眼神复杂：“你……还是打算拒绝吗？”  
希普长叹口气。  
“我啊，肩不能扛手不能提，又没什么大志向。如果和你们这样的强者一起，肯定没什么好日子过。”  
德雷克的目光暗淡下去。

“——原本打算用这种理由推掉的。”  
他的目光又亮起，仿佛玄关灿黄的灯火坠入湖泊，微风拂过，波光粼粼。  
“但是，训练营大概会很有趣吧。所以产生了想去看看的意愿。”希普从倚着的门框上直起身，伸出右手，与数年前风雪交加之夜惊惧的少年向她伸出手一样。  
“明年请多指教，德雷克学长。”

——

说了很帅气的话。  
现在的她仍在幻想另外一条「未选择的道路」，那里通向的大约是平静祥和到麻木的普通人生。将来的她再回首此时的抉择，会做出什么样的评断？  
目前她只能断定一点，所有可能性中，不会包含“后悔”二字而已。

在她所知的未来，无论是缇娜或是斯摩格，都是足够优秀的海军人才，受到的重视和资源远超旁人。从她的角度来看，身为二人学长的德雷克其资质有过之而无不及，加上极其稀有的动物系古代种恶魔果实，不可能比这两人的成就低半分。  
但是在她所知晓的剧情中，并没有一个叫X·德雷克的人。  
如果是剧情记录之外的人物倒罢了，可如果……  
如果在正式剧情开始之前，他已经死了……

她不会允许这种事情发生。  
所以，海军的大门，她是必入不可了。


	11. 冷杉木 3

各种意义上来说，她对训练营生活的猜测完全正确。  
身为一只实力菜鸡，入学以来一口热饭没吃上。

体能训练首先启动，每天六点晨起，教官大手一挥，跑操50圈。  
同学跑圈，她跑圈。  
同学吃早饭，她跑圈。  
同学挥剑训练，她还在跑圈。  
等到同学进入午前跑圈阶段，她终于不在跑圈了，开始饿着肚子补落下的挥剑训练。  
航海常识开课后以为好日子到来的她发现，自己拖欠的训练只是移到晚上完成而已，总量毫无变化。  
海军没人性啊。

泽法对于她的特招生身份并无隐瞒，也没有特殊照顾，以至全营学生对她的态度都很微妙。  
看好戏者有之，冷眼旁观者有之，找茬者亦有之。  
正在跑后拉伸，忽然脑后疾风袭来，即刻偏头，竹剑如巨型暗器定定扎入石墙，握柄嗡嗡颤动。回头，没有一人看过来。  
或者是自己的室友。原先想着女生少比较容易拉近距离，结果她单方面认识的缇娜没空和低年级生玩，艾茵态度礼貌疏离，不很乐意与她搭上关系。  
就算知道走后门的自己不讨人喜欢，不料孤立程度这么严重。  
明明将来都是同一方战友诶，她的同学们一点都不可爱。

好消息是，功夫不负有心人，经过没日没夜的努力，终于在六月的某日，她，跑在及格线内了！不仅如此，其他项目也勉强爬进及格区，真是可喜可贺，哈利路亚。  
给借阅室定时送货的书店老板知道她及格的消息，在私下给她的“违禁品”里多加了本漫画。  
据最新连载正式发售还有两天就提前塞给她，老板真是个好人啊！

不仅如此，当晚，同校却失联半年多的德雷克也意外出现。少年把她叫出去，递来一个盒子。  
精巧的亮银怀表躺在中央，藤蔓花纹蜿蜒繁杂，一只闪蝶缀在边缘，于夜晚的点点星光中振翅欲飞。  
用这个怀表当她的及格礼是不是太贵重了点，而且你小子什么时候这么有钱！  
哦对，年级前列有奖学金。因为与她无瓜所以一直忽视了。

“在镇上定的，和你臂环相似的图案。恭喜及格。”  
她下意识摸摸左腕上的金属。入学时和教官软磨硬泡编故事说小饰品是感情极深的七舅姥爷他三外甥女的唯一遗物，还讲了一段小平民嘴炮大战盗圣把对方活活说死最后自己毒发身亡同归于尽的悲壮故事，才被破例准许在训练中佩戴。  
见她捧着怀表爱不释手的样子，德雷克欲言又止许久，还是补上一句，“原本打算等你拿年级第一再送的，但是……”  
但是她太弱了是吧呵呵。作为一个普通人在一群怪物之间挣扎求生，她也很崩溃啊！  
不情不愿地道谢。  
转转眼睛想起什么，她问：“谁给你出的主意买怀表？”总觉得这选项不是一个直男脑袋能想出的。  
德雷克不假思索地回答：“因为每次去食堂都听见窗口问‘一年级那个女学生今天几点能来吃饭，要是七点之后我就先申请加班费了’。”  
……啊，经常性耽误食堂下班真是抱歉。今天也想抽死多嘴一问的自己呢。

推开寝室门，缇娜难得在屋内，而且没到窗口吸烟。  
“你终于回来了。”缇娜撩起头发，轻描淡写地说，“刚才突击查寝了。”  
……  
不！是！吧！  
“明天下午有临时活动安排，查寝提前到今天了，全校的人都知道。”  
她刚到手的漫画还没捂热打算熄灯后在被窝偷看的！漫画君你死得好惨呜呜呜……  
缇娜挑眉，从床板下熟门熟路摸出一盒烟，点燃，靠在窗口，“缇娜以为你是为了逃避查寝才出门的。艾茵说你大概率没收到通知，缇娜还不相信。你的消息来源太贫乏了，希普。”  
毕竟她是学校边缘人士呢呜呜呜……  
“不过你的东西缇娜让艾茵收起来了，没有被发现。”  
哭声顿止。

身边环绕着pikapika的小星星，连烟味的恶感都克服，上前握住缇娜的手：“太感谢你了缇娜，你和艾茵就是我的救命恩人！艾茵呢，我也要当面感谢她才行……”

“咦呀哈唔唔唔噫～～～”  
旁边的床铺突然发出一声怪笑，随后是白色蚕蛹般的被褥开始蠕动翻滚，并持续冒出怪异兴奋的咕噜声。  
缇娜呼出一口烟气：“你带的书到底是什么，她翻开以后就一直是这个样子。”  
“不是什么不得了的东西啦，”蚕蛹爆开，蓝发少女通红的脸露出，希普莫名其妙地看着呼吸急促的少女，“只是普通的，少女漫画而已。”  
话音未落，艾茵一拍被窝：“怎么可以说普通！BGlove可是伟大航路销量最高的少女漫画杂志，台柱作《娜娜的恋爱》更是持续连载长达十年的超人气作品，女主与各色男性相遇纠葛藕断丝连，剧情跌宕起伏扣人心弦，是少女漫画的巅峰之作！”  
希普目瞪口呆，艾茵在短短几秒内说的字数超过两人三月以来所有对话总和，少女漫的能力如斯恐怖！  
“你，真的很喜欢少女漫画呢……”  
“才，才没有！”艾茵捧住脸，“我只是，只是很喜欢青娜卡娜cp还有希娜利娜多娜和克娜……”  
这基本就涵盖全部cp了啊喂！  
“缇娜没想到你还吃骨科。”  
等等怎么连缇娜你也？！刚刚还装作不认识书名啊！  
缇娜避开她灼灼的视线：“只是以前碰巧听人说起过。”  
懂了懂了，“我有一个朋友”的故事嘛。

宿舍吵吵闹闹其乐融融。  
她如果早点知道一本少女漫画能解决寝室相处问题，也不至于孤寡至今啊。

话题天马行空，希普恍然想起一件事。  
“啊对了，缇娜，刚才你说的临时活动安排，是什么啊？”  
“那个啊，”艾茵接过话头，“据说明天下午，新上任的赤犬萨卡斯基大将要来训练营做讲座呢。”  
哦，什么啊，原来是赤犬啊。  
……  
诶，什么啊！竟然是赤犬啊？！  
“泽法老师要求全体学生都要到场呢。”  
集齐了呢，三大将拼图的最后一块。  
泽法老师，我真是谢谢你啊！！


	12. 冷杉木 4

不喜形式活动的赤犬破天荒应邀到达训练营的原因，希普多少能猜到一些。  
自她入学后不久，海军本部陆续发布相当重大的高层人事变动通知：  
钢骨空升任世界政府全军总帅。  
新海军元帅的重任交由原大将，佛之战国。  
黄猿波鲁萨利诺，赤犬萨卡斯基，前者在设计诛杀太阳海贼团船长费舍尔·泰格事件中功勋卓著，后者则在伟大航路前半段剿灭大批新星级别海贼团，以至于两年间没有一面骷髅旗靠近鱼人岛。当初被同称怪物的两位精英营一期毕业生，现今又同时登上空缺的大将职位，证明自身已拥有与恩师泽法平起平坐的实力。  
一个崭新的时代正在缓缓拉开帷幕。

新时代人物粉墨登场，自是不能单打独斗。除了原先追随的亲兵派系——譬如赤犬派的鬼蜘蛛，黄猿派的斯托罗贝里——拉拢和培养新生的海军人才也格外重要。  
一般来说，精英训练营的学生会在毕业后调配至各个分部，待服役年满五载再行升迁。  
当然，也难免有能力出众的特殊学员提前受到上级关照，跳过外派的时间留守本部，就算以后再行调配也只会去分部当长官。这样的新人同上层接触更多，工作危险系数更小，同时升迁速度更快，也就是所谓“皇城脚下好升官”的意思。  
据说三年生有一位已经确定挂靠本部，虽然原本似乎就是大将的关系户，但年第二的级排名从不会说谎。  
如果三年生中成绩最优的德雷克也能以同样的方式留在本部吃吃仙贝摸摸鱼，比起其他支部整日打打杀杀不得安宁的生活自然是更好的。

未来即力量，可能性即话语权。  
赤犬此行而来，必定是看中了这届毕业生的资源。拉拢新人的同时顺便在一二年生心里留下点印象，这次演讲可算是一举多得。  
至于黄猿，呵呵，上次在总教官办公室碰巧听到大将任命的消息，泽法差点没按着她连讲一小时“海军的必备素质一二三”，而且反面教材就是这位黄猿波鲁萨利诺。  
嗯，反正她对黄猿的观感原本就不怎么好，再糟一些也无所谓。  
想起走廊上的偶遇，那股沉郁的烟草气似乎还在鼻腔胡作非为，她决定把以上的仇恨都记在小本本上。  
抽烟的男人超差劲。

不过大将的考虑与她无关啦，真·关系户·走后门的并不担心也并不可能被赤犬一眼看上，她的考评成绩可相当惨痛啊哈哈哈哈TAT。

——

进入演讲礼堂，前排密密麻麻坐满了人。  
缇娜去找她的同级同学，希普就和艾茵两人寻座位。  
艾茵先发觉三个空位，两人正欲坐下时，身侧的人道：“这是给战桃丸预留的位置。”  
艾茵立刻弹起来道歉，凑过头在她耳侧说：“战桃丸学长是黄猿大将指名的三年生。”  
哦，原来那个内定的就是他，厉害到一个人坐三个位置吗。  
“战桃丸学长身形比较，嗯，庞大，所以占地面积多。”  
……无奇不有的OP世界。希普没放在心上。

在最后一排边角找到座位，艾茵还感叹不能近距离一睹大将风采甚是可惜，而她只想赤犬离得越远越好，独自缩在最角落。  
反正留守资格和她无关，她只是来打卡吃瓜而已。希普甚至计划如果赤犬演讲过于无聊就在后排赶洋流气候理论课的作业，课本都带好了。  
属实计划通。

踏着整点的钟声，大将萨卡斯基迈入大礼堂。霎时间，话语声议论声戛然而止，场内众人目光聚集的中心便是赭红西装，胸口蔷薇的短发男人。  
与库赞的懒散，黄猿的诡秘截然不同，赤犬萨卡斯基周身的压迫感让身处最外缘的希普亦感不适。最令她感到不安的，是从自己骨子里传出来的、天然的同质感。这种理智控制之外的冲动让她下意识反感排斥。  
不行。  
奥哈拉，以及其他诸多事件中踏过尸山血海的男人，她一定要想方设法离得远远的。

——

有些意外，或许是撰写多年报告的经验所致，赤犬的演讲深入浅出重点明了，希普没有走神，尽管她一直在尝试。  
“……月末，永夜岛的救援行动正式展开……”  
要不试着睡一会？  
“……舰队遭遇离岛的海贼船，发生接舷战……”  
酝酿睡意。  
“……七水之都附近海面突然翻白，船只上下颠簸……”  
七水之都？水水肉？哪里有好吃的？  
过分熟悉的名词瞬间打散睡意，一睁眼，自己还在礼堂，四周并没有水水肉。  
额，原来是海战故事情节。赤犬刚说这是几月份发生的来着？  
“……仅仅损失十三人……”  
等一下。  
希普大梦初醒一般，左手扯开课本疯狂翻阅，右手持笔速记，空白的稿纸逐渐沾染洇开的墨痕，脑海的想法逐渐清晰，如同浪潮褪去石板再现，她连艾茵的提醒轻唤都悉数忽视。

七水之都。夏季。距岛五海里。海水异常。  
这难道是……

“你，叫什么名字？”  
——直到头顶落下暗哑沉闷的男性嗓音。  
抬头，抬头，再抬头。  
赭红西装，胸口玫瑰盛放。  
啊……  
身体机械性反应，老实起立敬礼，脑子迟钝一步连带说话也不利索：“我，我的名字？报告赤犬大将，我叫X·希普！”  
赤犬冷冷俯视她，目光压制着显而易见的喷薄怒火，在听到她的回答后，不知是否是错觉，希普周身的气温开始疯狂上升。  
男人哑着嗓子继续问：“在看什么？”  
不只是赤犬，如今身在全学院视线焦点的还有她。四面而来的各异神色和炙烤皮肤的热度淹没她所有的接受器官。  
她硬着头皮迎上赤犬的目光：“报告，是《伟大航路气候综述》！”  
细小的讥笑声在男人的目光扫过人群时如滴水入海无影无踪。赤犬再度收回注意，右手缓缓抬起，她几乎能看到对方手腕散发的热量逐渐具像化——

这次，大概就是结束吧。希普抚触臂环，悲壮地想。幸运E终究有过不去的坎啊。  
红茶交给泽法老师，少女漫送给艾茵，剩下的都给德雷克继承吧。  
别了，马琳弗多；别了，残酷的精英训练营！  
可惜她还没看到《娜娜的恋爱》大结局啊！

赤犬抬起的右手划出圆弧，最终捉住帽檐压低。男人轻哼一声，仍旧目光冰冷，而希普体感温度的异常倏然消失。  
“集中注意，新兵，任何形式的分神都会让你在战场上丧命。”  
雪白披风勾起一阵气流，男人转身迈下阶梯。

就这？就这？？  
……难不成赤犬对自己人脾气会格外的好，或者新兵会让他想起年轻时血气方刚的自己？  
她刚刚可是悲壮到连身后事都想好了喂！  
而且，而且，她还没有——

赤犬的皮鞋敲击地板的声响回荡在整个大厅，投向她的目光纷纷脱开。  
希普豁出去了，对着男人的背影大声道：  
“——报告，我还有一个问题！”


	13. 冷杉木 5

作为一个自律程度极高的将官，萨卡斯基习惯以自己的人生轨迹为坐标轴记录事件的发生。  
海圆历1492年，23岁，参军，进入精英训练营。  
1495年，26岁，毕业，鹤参谋指定留守本部。  
1502年，33岁，奥哈拉屠魔令发动。  
1511年，42岁，正式成为鹰派实际领导人。  
那个小女孩就是在这一年来到马琳弗多。

萨卡斯基在米尼翁岛报告会上便发现幸存者个人资料中的漏洞，鉴于鹤中将有意回护，他并未说些什么。  
可出乎所有人意料，不过短短一周，那小鬼又出现在杀人现场，招惹是非的速度超出他的想象。  
萨卡斯基承认，在库赞的报告纸上看到X·希普名字的一瞬间，他起了浓烈的杀心。不仅是同僚的报告水平差到看不过眼，还有穿墙而过的细小对话声作祟。  
从同僚的神色中他猜到猜到，库赞安排两个小鬼头呆在隔壁就是设法让高层注意到小女孩的过人之处，提高目击者保护的优先程度，从而打消元帅用他们做诱饵钓大鱼的想法。  
——而这恰恰是萨卡斯基原本的打算。牺牲一个身份不明的小鬼将海军的内部隐患连根拔起，再划算不过。  
可希普，这个来历不明小鬼的聪慧程度令他心惊。向来杀伐果断的萨卡斯基陷入犹疑，直到会议结束后才暗自决定，如果她选择一直潜伏在马琳弗多，他会想方设法除掉这个隐患。  
而如果她选择加入海军……那就是另外一回事了。

1512年，43岁，申请离开本部，启动为期两年剿灭新星海贼的征程。波鲁萨利诺那混蛋设套击杀费舍尔·泰格。小鬼的兄长X·德雷克进入训练营。小鬼自己毫无动作。  
1513年，44岁，年末回归本部。小鬼仍旧毫无动作。  
1514年，45岁，升任海军大将，称号「赤犬」。小鬼……  
幸好，在他耐心即将耗尽的这一年3月，小鬼终于拿着泽法老师特批的录取通知迈入海军的大门。  
并且在三月后的今天，训练营的礼堂中，当着全体学生的面，质问他。

——

在他晃神的当口，并未得到提问准许的冒失家伙急急地说道：“您刚才说，在夏季距七水之都五海里的位置与海贼发生接舷战，当时海水颜色异常，而且交战时两船发生剧烈颠簸，这些情况有没有可能是每年袭击该岛的大海啸，「水之诸神」的前兆？”她停顿一秒，理顺呼吸，“如果您当时没有与海贼正面交战，而是选择转舵远离海啸影响区，是不是，是不是伤亡的人数……”

萨卡斯基觉得很有趣。  
很少有事情能让他感到有趣，库赞私下就吐槽过数次“萨卡斯基面部笑肌是不是坏死了啊”。  
而现下，萨卡斯基想不到除了“笑”以外能够表达他心情的肢体语言。  
都是因为这个天不怕地不怕的小鬼！

“……你说的不错。”礼堂隐约传来抽气声，萨卡斯基恍若未闻，“但所有假设的前提都建立在，这次任务不是‘救援’行动之上啊！”  
小鬼一怔。  
“——就算如此，我们海军作为正义的象征，也务必彻底消除「恶」的存在。海贼即是恶，与之正面相遇怎能逃之夭夭，做出一副怯懦的姿态！如若海军如此，又有谁能来守护正义！”  
礼堂爆出一阵掌声，年轻的脸庞狂热呼唤着正义与赤犬的名号，唯有提问者的她向他远远鞠了一躬，复而坐下神色平淡若有所思。

他果然没看走眼。  
萨卡斯基的海战事迹多如牛毛，今天却惟独选择了永夜岛救援战，其意图本就有择优的考虑。并非不信任恩师泽法，而是萨卡斯基对筛选的部下另有要求。  
胆大心细，勇于直谏。  
实力差距可以用头脑弥补，再不济，批一颗稀有恶魔果实的权力他还是有的。为实现彻底的正义，他萨卡斯基需要的是帮手，不是华而不实的花瓶。  
坐到他的位置什么样的人没有见过，只是抓住漏洞还敢当着他的面指出来的人太少。  
谄媚的嘴脸见过太多已经作呕，本以为外表柔弱的小鬼也会趋利避害忍而不发，没想到还有几分胆识，21岁，就看出了当年31岁的他犯下的错误，甚至还能不因他在其后说出的所谓理由而迷惑。  
不是没有维护海军尊严的同时完成救援任务减轻人员伤亡的方法。  
比如，在救回敌船上的人质之后立即选择撤退。  
小鬼定是也想到这点才没有全盘接受他的回答。  
未考虑到任务性质就提出避敌的方案固然有些美中不足，但她毕竟年轻，未来有的是时间。

萨卡斯基在演讲结束后径直踏上阶梯，迎着那小鬼讶异而不惊慌的表情站定：“你，跟我过来。”

——

招揽的方式不能借鉴其他任何时候的话术。  
萨卡斯基麾下从没有过女人，尤其是这种看着柔柔弱弱随风倒的小女生。  
天色昏暗，乌云低压。  
萨卡斯基在距礼堂几十米远停步：“你应该知道，我特地叫你来的意思。”不待对方回答，径自道，“X·希普，既然你选择进入海军的系统，从前的所有事我都可以既往不咎。  
“虽然不知道出于什么理由，库赞将你的情况在报告中掩盖不提，但你和你那兄长编出的蹩脚谎言我可是一清二楚。  
“——你根本不是前海军，X·巴雷鲁斯的女儿！”

仅比兄长小一岁，却在叛逃军官家庭资料毫无记载的少女依旧平静地站在原地，对上他目光的黑眸一瞬不瞬，仿佛方才戳穿的谎言与她毫无干系。  
她声线平稳地开口：“我本来就没有期望信口编来的话能蒙骗本部将官。”  
“那么你来这座岛，来海军本部的目的究竟何在！”萨卡斯基步步紧逼。  
“在海贼横行的大航海时代，这里比其他岛屿都要安全，仅此而已。”  
“真是正大光明的理由。”萨卡斯基冷笑，“可你知道伪造身份进入马琳弗多是什么罪行，助人伪造身份又是什么罪行吗？”  
她沉默不答。  
言语交锋间取得的优势令萨卡斯基十分满意。小鬼的弱点，果然是她的“兄长”德雷克。  
“那么赤犬大将，”她缓缓开口，“您要如何才能放过这件事呢。”  
既已取得主动地位便没有必要强硬到底，萨卡斯基从容地转化态度：“方才我说过，既然你选择加入海军，从前的一切都可以既往不咎。”  
“您的意思是不是，”她仍旧是平平淡淡的语气，萨卡斯基却分明听出了和他周旋的不耐，“‘可以’的前提都建立在，我加入您麾下之上呢？”


	14. 冷杉木 6

“因为刀刃的锋利而畏惧使用，是上位者的愚蠢。”赤犬俯视着她，一字一顿地说。  
没有否认，那便是默认。  
赤犬向她，一个一年级的楞头新兵抛出橄榄枝。  
此时此刻，她恍然明白：原来不只是库赞，未来的海军三大将，脑袋都不正常！  
库赞，能挂树睡觉。  
波鲁萨利诺，抽烟。（再次重申：抽烟的男人最差劲！）  
以及她面前这位，连“当我的部下允许你随身戴首饰”的话都说得出来，是在远程争取她七舅姥爷三外甥女的支持吗？顺便踩一脚“目前还是中将发展前景不如他好”的库赞，真当她没看过海贼王啊！你们三个以后都是大将，哪有谁高谁一等啊！  
赤犬甚至还威胁她毕业考评成绩一定要达到前五名否则不收，嫌丢脸。  
又不是她抱大腿求着要去，真是的。

对话最后，赤犬倒是没逼她当场表态，仅仅示意她回去考虑，末了还加上一句，让德雷克也来见他。  
她怎么样无所谓啦，多少还有两年清闲日子可过，赤犬真看上德雷克倒是令她打心里愉快。有本部大佬罩，德雷克的存活率一定upup。  
美滋滋回礼堂找人，鼻尖忽然一点湿润，下意识抬头，却不料被从天而降的布料严严实实糊住脑袋，她当场变身人肉衣架。  
呼噜半天从边角露出脑袋：“赤犬大将？”  
身后外衣不翼而飞的赤犬扶扶帽檐：“我还不至于让自己未来的部下淋雨。”  
所以就把大衣当雨披丢给她，不怕她拿去卖钱吗？  
大将，有钱，任性。

“——X·希普。”军帽阴影下，赤犬的双眼仿佛兽类紧盯猎物，“别让我失望。”  
说完，赤犬便再不看她。

——

顶着限量版雨披走回礼堂，撞见在校园里没看见半个学生所以来找赤犬要人的泽法老师。对方意味深长地扫过希普头顶的大衣，先一步推门进去。  
“都在这傻坐着干什么？训练结束了吗，课程上完了吗，一个个枯坐着偷懒是想加码吗？”  
礼堂内爆发出高速整理物品的动静，希普慢吞吞地把雨披大衣叠起，袖口和背字折在里侧变成方块，然后身形半藏在泽法背后。

雨声渐密，人群匆忙而有序地从礼堂走出，希普在川流不息的军服里抓住德雷克。  
“稍微耽误一下。”  
德雷克身旁学员的目光在两人之中逡巡，被泽法一句“磨蹭什么抓紧时间”吼走。  
两个特权学生在总教官眼皮底下大大方方绕到不远处的廊柱后，希普才放开德雷克的手腕。少年有点尴尬，却在众目睽睽之下一路不曾挣扎，只在她放手后揉了揉方才被她捉住的部分。  
她有用这么大力气吗。

忽略不爽，她决定先把注意放到正事上，“赤犬大将叫你去见他。”  
“嗯。”  
毫不意外的态度令她有点惊讶：“……你早就知道赤犬想招揽你？”  
“有一点预感。高层将领每年招人差不多都在这个时候。”德雷克迅速瞥她一眼，灼烧似的立刻移开目光，耳尖发红，“通知就通知，干嘛把我拉来这里。”

……说她脑子抽风信吗。  
绝对是和赤犬说话太耗脑细胞，她也不知自己为了什么目的专程把人拖到建筑角落王八看绿豆大眼对小眼。现在好了，气氛尴尬得不像（伪）兄妹谈话，倒像是小情人雨中幽会似的。

“这是谁的衣服？”回神，发现德雷克目光灼灼，紧盯着她怀里的伪·雨披，“赤犬大将的？”  
方才为了避嫌，她特意把能猜出衣服原主的特征全藏了起来，自己也只能大概看出是件厚实的外套，德雷克这家伙怎么知道的？明明平时不是个细心的人。  
“赤犬大将借我避雨，以后找机会还。”  
“给我。”  
“……诶？”  
“我说，给我。”德雷克伸着手，眼神仍然飘忽，语气却不容置疑。  
少年啊，你害羞的毛病更严重了不说，怎么口气还往霸总的方向发展了，这样直男下去是不会有将来的！  
“大衣上沾了雨水，不清洗干净就还回去不太礼貌啊。”  
“啧。”疑似嫌弃的声音，“反正赤犬大将的大衣一直穿在外面，怎样都会沾上的。”  
……这倒也是。  
而且她确实不想给赤犬洗衣服，就算对方是德雷克未来上司也不想。她又不是洗衣工。  
老实递出去，目送少年跑入雨幕，希普不禁感叹：一个约人雨中见面，另一个就真雨中赴约，赤犬和德雷克果然是心有灵犀的上下级，脑子进水都这么同步。  
所以，快点求婚啊不求职成功，毕业留岛吧少年！

——

“好羡慕啊可恶～～！”  
“缇娜也很羡慕。”  
因为她之前的“出彩”表现，赤犬当着所有人的面拎她出门，招揽的意味不言自明，回到宿舍，她干脆就和两个舍友老实全招了。  
“赤犬大将治军严明，虽然麾下没有女性，但工作里绝对没人敢欺负你。”  
艾茵抱着枕头，逐条分析，“而且大将的下属，说话办事比其他人分量更重掣肘更少，年假福利也多些。”  
“会这么想是因为你自己毕业后想留校做泽法老师的助手吧。”她毫不留情的戳穿舍友的小心思，“泽法老师代课的几次，你听得超认真。”  
“诶诶诶，这么明显吗？”艾茵捂住脸颊，“那也是因为，因为泽法老师超像我过世的爸爸啊。我这是纯粹的尊敬、尊敬之情！”  
你说是就是吧。  
希普摸摸艾茵的脑袋。刚洗过的头发手感超好！  
粉发女人略略思考：“缇娜觉得，如果想要留在本部，萨卡斯基大将可能不是最佳选择。就算大将本人对你特殊照顾也必然会有考虑不周的时候，毕竟双方性别不同，大将也没有过带女性下属的经验。”  
“唔，缇娜说的也有道理呢。”艾茵躲开她的魔爪，“可是以希普的成绩想要留守还有其他的办法吗？”

寂静。  
缇娜在两个学妹的求知目光中，果断一摊手。  
额啊，致命打击。  
“好羡慕～可恶的怪物优等生们～”希普摊平在桌面，用目光瞪着两个级第二的舍友，尽可能地表现出恶狠狠的意味。  
“别不识好歹，我们可是在想办法帮你啊，”艾茵居高临下点着她的额头，“你也想和你哥哥一起留下吧？今天我都看到了，德雷克和赤犬大将在谈话。”  
“……他们啊，指不定在说些什么呢。”

赤犬的称号摆在那里，想要招揽谁倒是不需要威胁，但她吃不准对方会不会用伪造身份的事情刺一下德雷克。通知的时候光顾着大衣，把提醒少年的事忘得一干二净。  
应该不会出什么意外吧。  
兄妹关系是假的没错，可睡过一张床的情谊是真的，尽管稀少的见面时间里都在吵嘴，她也难得担心了一下德雷克少年。


	15. 冷杉木 7

德雷克倒在寝室的床铺上，大脑放空，还未能脱出下午面对面的交流中赤犬的威压。

舍友的夜间闲谈敲击耳膜。  
“今天惹火大将的那个学妹是一年级的吧？娇娇弱弱的好可爱啊。”  
“黑发黑眼，长相很干净但身材嘛，嗯……”摇摇手指，“比不上缇娜和她同学，是叫艾茵对吧？”  
“那个我也记得！但是听说实力很强劲的，对打练习时三招撂倒自己的搭档……”  
“真是怪物。”  
“在这个训练营里还指望见到正常女人吗？想要对象毕业之后再找吧。”  
“说的也是。”  
“为什么我们这级全是和尚啊可恶！一二年级的家伙真是享福！”  
“话说回来，黑眼学妹就不错啊，据说各项体质训练勉强及格，满足你之前说的‘正常’条件吧。”  
“……她到底怎么进校的。”  
“据说是泽法总教官特批。”  
“特招生压力也不小啊。开学初我撞见她从教官办公室出来，估计被泽法总教训了一通，垂头丧气的。”  
“别说得人家好像一无是处似的，敢当面质问那个萨卡斯基大将，除她之外还有别人吗！”  
……  
寝室陷入沉默。  
“果然正常女人不会进这个大门呢。”

“你们吵死了。”德雷克截断话头，“赶紧睡觉，明天还要早训呢。”  
“啊，德雷克老大生气了。”  
“但是啊老大，那个学妹和你认识吧？演讲结束后我看见她把你拉走了。”  
“难道说……”  
“老大你背着我们……”  
“偷偷对学妹下手了！”  
幸好熄了灯，夜色掩盖包容德雷克涨红的脸色和一切不可言说的心思。  
“你们给我闭嘴，那是我妹！”  
“诶骗人吧！！！”

——

他的冲动已经无法用亲情解读。  
臭着一张脸把大衣交还给萨卡斯基大将，临走前赤犬还他一个略带讽刺意味的眼神：“想太多了小子，我还不至于对一个小鬼头出手。”  
男人的言语割裂他的伪装，暴露出皮肉下丑陋的嫉妒与不可告人的欲望。

逃亡中挂在背后的重量，手臂内侧的冰凉肌肤，扫过脖颈的柔软发丝。  
厨房里忙碌泡茶的背影，臂环和腕部的空隙，锁骨指示向下的雪色沟壑。  
这已经超出“家人”和“亲情”的概念之外了。

自送出怀表的那一晚，她出现的幻境就不再只有米尼翁岛的雪夜和马琳弗多的灯火，还有溪流上的石桥，繁华的街巷，深林的草坪，以及万千的世界。  
她不再抓着他的末指或手腕，而是大大方方地十指紧扣，把自己的重量靠过来，全然放心的状态。然后他们一起回到家中，脱下鞋子，她还在回忆方才发生的趣事，不停笑着，泪液从眼角冒出，他看着她。  
然后就那么吻了她。  
理所应当的。

他们就像普通恋人一样亲吻，升温，褪去碍事的伪装。她挂在他的身上任由他拥着，嘴里念叨什么“钾钙钠镁铝”，然后被他抛入被褥。清澈的黑亮双瞳倒映着窗外的暮色四合，贴合的体温克服庞大深厚的冷漠。

她已经21岁了。  
进入雄性狩猎年龄范围的她，不消多久就会被其他男人的敏锐视线捕捉。  
受原始冲动支配的男人们将前赴后继对她发起攻势，为高高在上唯一的女神展开你死我活的殊死斗争。  
男人的掠夺性他再清楚不过。  
因为他也将是其中之一。

乍看之下她的确不起眼：身型弧度不够圆满，指节不够纤细，动作都不是温婉柔雅的。可她的眼睛囊括着深沉无尽的情绪，好像暗面的月亮化成液乳掬在眼眶，随时都会漫溢而出将她淹没，自此世之上消失得无影无踪。  
她是包容，是无法捉摸不可理解。  
是存在的虚无和虚无的存在。

而此刻，她在这里。  
与他渴求的她的理解，她的接纳，她的真实都在这里。  
浑身血液燥热，为他们彼此纠缠衍生的巨大可能性尖啸。  
他用尽全力抱住她，恨不得以身化作囚牢让她永远留在当下，留在他身边。  
她容纳他，耐心而细致，吸收安抚他所有的日夜，一次次唤：  
我在。

此刻之外，别无他求。

耳畔隐约传来极细极轻的声响，仿佛讥笑，又仿佛叹息。

——

德雷克悠悠转醒，天色昏暗不明。全身发汗的他摸了一把裤子，果不其然又遭殃了。  
爬起来换洗，上甲板晨跑。

马琳弗多的冬天毫无实感，只有公示栏张贴的冬季出航通知有一点不近人情的味道。  
不像茫茫大海，凛冽的晨风割裂温存的旖旎，灌入舒张的肺叶。

距萨卡斯基大将的招揽已经过去六个月，距他绮丽梦境的开端也过去了六个月。  
一二三年级全员参与的航海任务终于开始了。

排序工作已于出航前完成。德雷克的号码124，暗示他在全营124个学生中排名第一，其后学员顺序递减，号码越小排名越靠后，实力越弱。  
在训练舰船上，排号较大的学员往往担任领导职务，辅助泽法总教官维持航行秩序，其他事务杂务依次交给小排号的学员处理。  
毕竟海军内部是一个实力至上的纯粹系统，拳头大好说话。

思考间，皮肤上已浮起一层汗湿，裸露的精壮肌肉迎着朝阳闪耀细碎的光。

他方才在主控室看过，距下一座岛屿还有六小时的距离。也就是说，距本次航行中的主要任务，小组生存战的开幕，仅有六小时时间。  
是时候提醒泽法教官集合学生，开始分组了。

——

“此次生存训练以小组为单位，在一二三年级学生中各抽选一名组成三人小队，目标，在整座岛上存活一周。  
“你们需要的物资已经分装在各个背包，编号从1到124，内容由弱至强。为保证公平，从编号小的学生开始挑选物资。  
“你们的号码与分组信息已经全部分发完毕，记得在这一周内随身携带，号码丢失则视为任务失败。  
“以上，还有其他问题吗？”

德雷克看着手上的资料纸，一年级一栏中出现熟悉的名字，他皱起眉头。

这次生存训练，将会何去何从呢。


	16. 冷杉木 8

生存训练起始三小时前。  
“好久不见，泽法老师。”蓝白蜗壳的电话虫传出慵懒低沉的男声。  
“库赞，你这小子还记得给我来电话。”泽法笑道。  
“啊啦啦，您也知道近期的大事件，德雷斯罗萨那边的新国王让人忙得焦头烂额呢。”  
“是忙得你没时间偷懒了吧。”泽法拆穿，“所以，看上我哪个学生了？三年级的优秀生都被挑的七七八八了。”  
“我的目标还不到三年级，不用这么着急吧。”衣料的窸窣声，似乎是库赞换了个坐姿，问“希普最近怎么样？”  
“别太宽心了，库赞，”泽法又笑，“萨卡斯基可是六个月前就招揽过她和她的兄长了。”  
“什——”  
“下手太晚后悔了吧！”泽法满意地对着电话虫的惊讶脸，“人我给你好好看着，至于招揽的事情，自己去和萨卡斯基抢！”

挂断电话，泽法指节敲击木质桌面，桌上的成员分组名单在朝阳下反射轻柔的暖光。

——

时间再度前推一个月，出航任务筹备中。  
“……这样真的好吗，泽法总教？”负责序号编排的教官在他检查分组情况的时候，最终没有忍住问道。  
“这么决定有什么问题吗？”  
“一年生的年终文化课考评不计入编号计算，不会出大乱子吗？”  
“没关系。”不愿再听，泽法挥退下属。  
办公室再次陷入寂静，他从抽屉中取出另一张纸，与分组名单放在一起。除了红笔写下的99之外，纸张右上角笔力瘦劲的字体清晰可见。  
X·Hyp。

新生入学两周时，泽法专程找过他的特招生一次。  
学生进门时有些拘谨，和他打了招呼后就坐在对面的座位上低头不说话。  
“你认为我为什么找你？”  
黑发学生小声道，“因为体能课跟不上。”  
“还有呢？”  
乌黑的眼迅速瞟他又立刻收回：“……还有，航海常识课要开始了。”  
“课本看过了吗？”  
点头。  
“知道多少？”  
“百分之六十。”  
百分之六十？泽法暗笑，小丫头还想和他藏拙。  
他起身，从墙侧书架抽出一张纸伸给她：“拿去写，一小时后交给我。”  
希普抬起头，愣愣地看他：“诶？”  
泽法不理会，盯住墙上的时钟：“计时开始。”  
学生慌乱了一会，从他桌上的笔筒抽走一根笔，白纸垫在腿上奋笔疾书。

一小时后。  
“时间到了。”  
又是茫然一瞬，学生把白纸折起，递在他手中，嗫嚅：“没，没有写完……”  
泽法挥手，让她坐着等待。

没有写完是当然的。这份隐去了题目的考卷是上一届的文化课毕业综合考卷，答题时间为两小时整，均分70/100。  
低均分的原因有很多方面：考评内容涵盖三年间全部课本；考卷题量少但区分度高；综合实用型题目占比高；学员普遍重视体术课成绩高于文化课……  
顺便一提，最后一条也是精英训练营综排时文化体术各占比50%的原因：海军将官要是毕业出门还大字不识一个，说出去都丢脸！

随着泽法一题题查过，他眉间的沟壑愈来愈深，对面偷瞄他的学生配合地安静如鸡，待他合上卷子一拍桌，更是抖了一抖。  
“你——”  
“报告泽法大将！总部紧急消息！”  
房门倏然打开，本部的传令员带来海军高层最新的人事变动通知。  
听到大将名单里熟悉的名字，泽法一时间火气上头，也没管对面是谁揪着就是一通海军精神教育。  
直到倒霉的学生变成蚊香眼，泽法才反应过来，把人安抚两句放走了。  
那张试卷就这么留在他桌上。

泽法再度翻看那张试卷，每一道题，无论是详细或简略写过，都在最后得出了完整准确的答案。唯一的例外是最后一题，结尾两个十位数乘法计算只给出了后七位数字，全部正确。似乎因为时间过于急迫，希普在乘法算式旁边画了一个小小的QAQ，像极了她内心的哭喊。  
泽法不知该气还是该笑。  
正因为开学时就探了她的底，泽法对于希普在期末文化课考评里勇夺全满点才有了心理准备。  
波鲁萨利诺，萨卡斯基，库赞，以及之后火烧山道伯曼鼯鼠等学生，无论在体术方面有多么过人的天赋，文化课考评也始终没有达成过满点的成就。  
训练营为让学生重视文化课而提高考评占比是一方面，而与此同时，教师们却从未因学生的轻视而对考评标准放宽丝毫。  
这个丫头能交出无可挑剔的考卷，本身就足以说明她的实力。

泽法忆起其他在校学生的考评成绩：  
德雷克，体术考评90，文化课80，均分85，出航加分8。  
战桃丸，体术考评88，文化课80.5，均分84.25，出航加分8。  
斯摩格，体术考评86，文化课75，均分80.5，出航加分4。  
缇娜，体术考评83，文化课78，均分80.5，出航加分4。  
宾兹，体术考评78，文化课79，均分78.5。  
艾茵，体术考评76，文化课80，均分78。  
X·希普，体术考评70，文化课100，均分……85。  
他的特招生凭借自己全优的文化课考评直接坐上一年级首席的位置。如果不是二三年级另有出航任务的加分，她已经是全校最顶尖的学生了。

所以，泽法很清楚一年级的文化课考评对此次出航的排名产生的影响。目前他并不想让希普过于瞩目——尽管他的学生已经在萨卡斯基的演讲上“出尽风头”。  
在校内，如果希普自身没有做出令其他学生信服的事迹，就算他打出文化课考评结果也无济于事，他的特招生必然会被大部分不满的学生更严重的针对。在校外，希普的聪敏一旦被其他势力注意，造成的麻烦也不会只是一星半点。  
物极必反，慧极必伤。泽法只希望自己过分早慧的学生能在海军的道路上走得顺利些。

另外，他默许希普和其他两个“特殊分子”组队也有他自己的期待。  
以这三人的脾性，在一起的一周时间究竟会爆出什么样的火花？


	17. 银莲花 1

“你有够无聊。”  
“我可是看到了很有意思的东西。”对面的人不急不恼，把茶杯放回杯托，指节撑着下颌玩味地看她，“你一点都不好奇？”  
“不好奇，走了拜拜。”  
对方轻笑，低头望自己的空茶杯喃喃自语：“真无情。”

——

火堆的噼啪糅合尖啸的寒风划开她意识中的黑夜。希普动动四肢，被人按倒抽走力气一般全身疲乏。  
她爬起，从物资包中摸出淡水倒在小锅里置于火上加热。  
人影晃动中，距她最近的队友在睡袋里翻身。  
睡眠浅，防范意识强，不愧是二年级中的佼佼者啊，斯摩格学长。  
她耸耸肩，装作没发现，裹紧厚外套小口抿着温水。

她的小组目前所在的地点位于整座岛屿最南端的雪山之上，与停泊在岛屿北岸的军舰直线距离，嗯，总之就是非常远。  
至于为什么要到这个鸟不拉屎的地方……

训练开始不久，学生聚集的北岸迅速陷入激战状态，目的无非是积极夺取其他学生的号码减少敌人数量。在混战区边缘，她英明神武的小组组长决定，全员远离以保存实力。  
于是乎她一个体力废就跟着大佬们苦哈哈地跋山涉水远走高飞。在找到安全洞穴的第一时间，她当即扯出铺盖卷就地休眠，再次获得白眼两枚。  
“再次”的由来，是她在组员会面的时候“亲切”亮出自己号码的缘故。  
实在对不起，她是真的菜，而且菜得坦荡。

补充完水分，斯摩格已经起床。  
“喂，你的物资有什么，战桃丸？”他问临时组长。  
“没什么东西。只有基本的食物淡水加一张地图。”穿着奇怪红肚兜的三年生回答，负责守夜的他脸上并无疲态。  
“我是食物淡水加一副海楼石手铐。”斯摩格从内袋掏出雪茄盒，取一只在篝火上点燃。  
希普见状极速躲到角落避开烟味，顺带整理背包给自己的水壶腾地方。  
“看来基本生存物资相同，只是附加物不一样。”战桃丸思考，嘴中喃喃，“不知道大号码的物资是什……”说着回身，看到希普的瞬间他话音一梗。  
随话音转身的斯摩格看着她也嘴角一抽，抬手指过来：  
“你这家伙，拿了什么鬼东西啊！”  
此刻在角落里摆弄着各种易碎品的希普：0v0？

——

希普觉得，她要不给自己说几句话，恐怕面前大佬们第一个捶飞的不是敌人，而是她这个队友。  
她暂时还不想做雪山上最亮的一颗星。  
“我我我我，我从一开始就没打算和别人正面刚啊，”在两道自上而下的鄙夷目光中她努力把自己团成球，顺便还把玻璃罐罐们往身后拨拉，“你们又不是不知道我的排号，我只想在这一周存活而已。相信我，就算这个包包只有42号但是非常有用！”  
她打出一招嘤嘤怪，两个男人的态度变成鄙夷加无语。  
战桃丸压着声音问：“那么你说，这些玩意有什么用处？”  
“谢谢战桃丸学长相信我，你超好的比哈特！”  
战桃丸一脸嫌弃地拨拉开几乎贴上来的希普：“别套近乎，说！”  
……  
她眨眨眼，悄无声息地站起，对着忽然分神的两个男人展颜一笑，墨黑的眼底漾着篝火温热的光。  
“——看来不能说了呢。在解决掉不速之客之前。”

——

很难想象在大雪封山的凌晨，会有其他队伍的人不远万里来找他们的茬。战桃丸斯摩格，你们的人缘是有多差啦！  
夺路而逃的提议被两票否决，希普目送选择正面刚的大佬们离去，还体贴地提醒斯摩格小心雪地会熄灭烟头，获得白眼一枚。  
她是不太懂打架有什么好，反正她要敢冲就是一个字：送。  
这就是他们和她的区别。

回到背包旁，她迅速整合玻璃瓶中的物品准备随时跑路。  
将粘稠液体倒出，分成多个小瓶。  
取一定量的黑色碎屑和黄色粉末，大致颠颠重量确认相同后把黑色全部倒入空瓶，黄色倒入大半，最后用白色结晶填满，摇匀，用这种方法把所有的固体混成三个小罐。她思来想去，偷摸把战桃丸包里露出的皱巴地图角撕下来，沾上瓶里的混合物，在指间打卷。  
……  
熄灭篝火，忙里忙外就差给洞穴扫个地刷个墙的希普很无语。  
就打个架呗，打得过就打打不过就跑，战桃丸和斯摩格两个怎么这么拖拉，在外面打友好回合制吗？  
悄悄猫到洞穴口探出脑袋，冰凉的雪花迷住视线，她眨巴一下才睁开双眼。

风雪中，庞大凶暴的恐龙试图咬住战桃丸的手臂，后者敏捷地用月步闪避后拳风击出，异特龙中招倒退半步却毫发无损，肌肉线条流畅的尾部随即向侧猛抽，打散斯摩格的身形，暂居下风的海蓝卷发女子获得喘息之机，后跃几米避开白烟的能力区。  
还是和熟人熟龙打架诶有没有搞错！  
可……只有两人？

心念一动，即刻向右倒去，一阵金石之声过后，希普原先藏身的左侧洞壁钉着一把尾部轻颤的飞刀。  
好险！  
“袷羽槛！”  
还未来得及起身，四周由突如其来的黑色槛杆包围，她暗呼糟糕，气力不足的腿部反应却终究慢了一拍，脚踝被槛锁扣死，拽回地面。  
护住头部，肩膀着地，结结实实摔了一跤，半侧身体陷入麻痹。  
洞外居高临下的女人逆着积雪反射的微光撩起头发看她：“非能力者别妄想逃出槛锁。”  
妄想逃出失败·全队拉胯王者·真·菜鸡·零武力值·毛毛虫形态·希普泪流满面：战桃丸斯摩格，别光顾着闷头打架，我们被偷家啦orz

捉住她后，缇娜并没有参与战局的意思，仍立在洞口观战。  
发现她被抓，两个男人出招渐显慌乱，却因对手凌厉的攻势自顾不暇。  
希普忍住痛意自地面直起身，扯出一个笑：“对好朋友真过分啊，缇娜。”  
对方并不接她的话：“你是什么样的人缇娜很清楚。放弃吧，缇娜不会放你走的。”  
所以说遇见熟人最麻烦了。

“你们三人组队，真不公平。”她嘟囔。  
缇娜过了一阵才轻哼：“的确。”目光并未分来。  
貌似碰了一鼻子灰的希普却含住嘴唇，垂下的目光露出一丝了然。

果然如她所料。  
那么接下来问题就简单多了。

“缇娜，最后问你一个问题。”  
飘入发间的雪花无声融化，黑色的眼眸点着狡黠的雪光。  
希普对着逐渐睁大眼的缇娜一字一顿地说：  
“——你真正的队友，现在在哪里？”


	18. 银莲花 2

“停手吧，你们的队友已经被我控制了。”  
缇娜松手，黑色槛锁束缚的女人直挺挺倒下，脸栽进雪堆，然后奋力侧身，吐掉扑入口中的雪水。  
斯摩格收回能力，与战桃丸并肩而立，站姿中不无警惕。  
德雷克化回原型，浅呼一口气。热量在碎雪的缝隙流窜，最终飘散，无影无踪。  
“把你们的号码交出来。”  
“千里迢迢追杀我们，还真有毅力。”斯摩格咬住雪茄，嗤笑，“凭什么认为抓到一个拖后腿的，我们就会听凭摆布？”  
德雷克平静地回复：“你们需要她。就算现在还没有意识到她的价值，在之后的时间里，你们一定会依赖她而生存。”他瞥一眼地面上侧躺的女人，“她的聪慧，我可是有过充分了解。”  
“为了一个号码5，不惜用计策引开我们再偷袭，我从不知道你是这种人啊。”战桃丸粗着声音，语带嘲讽。

“不要转移话题，快把号码交出来！”  
艾茵催促未止，缇娜紧接着补充：“奉劝两位不要打歪主意。你们的物资还全部留在山洞里，除非有信心不吃不喝存活一礼拜，就尽管逃跑试试。”

放弃队友的选项也行不通，该死的，迎战的决策从一开始就错误了吗？  
“……我倒是不知道，你的恶魔果实还有口舌凌厉的副作用。”嘴上不饶人，极其不情愿的斯摩格却还是从口袋掏出自己的号码交给蓝发女人，随后战桃丸亦如此。  
“那么，123号、89号，你们二位就此失去任务资格。”

混账。  
斯摩格暗骂。  
他从没有过一次输得如斯憋屈。  
都是那个女人……  
抬眼瞪视对方，正看到德雷克俯身，小心扶起地上的希普。拖后腿的罪魁祸首柔弱无力地向男人怀里倒去。  
那女人……？

的确，希普那女人的排号只有可怜的5，选择物资也脑袋不清楚地放着过百号不拿，背了一兜脆瓶破罐上岛。  
可同时，翻山越岭时即便体力不支、脚下不灵活地滑倒好几次，还是咬牙紧随直至抵达山洞。脚跟磨出血泡也一声不吭的女人，却在这个时候纤弱得像根菟丝花？  
……怎么可能？

念头既出，只见那女人即将靠上兄长怀抱的身形一滞，原先紧缠在身上的槛锁突兀松开，她双手探入怀中猛地抽出某物——  
而后，便是回荡在几人耳畔的清脆“咔哒”声。

女人在一片寂静怔忪中缓慢地扬起头，正对上咫尺之间兄长难掩讶异的双眼。  
快意高挑的淡眉，平淡深邃的墨瞳，纤薄浅粉的唇瓣开启，投掷出冰凉清澈的嗓音：  
“拿下了哟～”  
一瞬间，这个外表毫无特殊之处的女人无端涌出辛辣激烈的未知感。  
就算是对女人向来兴趣缺缺的斯摩格也不得不承认，这个厚重大衣包裹的纤细体型让他产生浓重而凶暴的征服欲。  
正是因她的不可知不可控，她行事的难以捉摸，自己强烈的胜负欲才被激起，仿佛男人的尊严受到挑衅一般。

想要挑战她的头脑，想要击碎她的骄傲，想要她无条件的认可和臣服。  
……想要她。

或许是因为同样的原因，被海楼石手铐牢牢锁住的德雷克此时也紧盯她的脸庞，半晌没有反应。

“快解开手铐！”一声娇喝打断众人的思绪。  
面对艾茵向希普的疾走突刺，回过神的战桃丸抢先出手，三两下便制伏初出茅庐的学妹。匕首落地双手反剪，艾茵再无反抗之机。  
“冷静，冷静，”那女人轻飘飘站起，来到友人面前，“你看德雷克都没有挣扎，他也承认这次是你们输掉了哦。”一边说着，一边从对方衣袋摸出号码纸，“123和89，是我们组的没错吧？”  
“你……”艾茵不甘心地咬住下唇，缓了几口气道，“就算拿回号码又有什么用，你的队友已经被淘汰了！”  
“第一个提到的是这件事啊。”黑发女人捻着一张纸往战桃丸外衣一塞，随后向他走来，“还记得训练规则吗？‘号码丢失则视为任务失败’”希普摇摇指间失而复得的资格证明，一翻手腕飞进他怀里，“号码的所在我可是知道的非常详细，不能算丢失吧？”  
“这是诡辩——”  
“泽法老师的原话，缇娜也记得很清楚。”近旁敌友莫辨的粉发女人在许久的沉默中缓声开口，“老师没有说过号码被夺走既视为失去资格。”  
“原来如此，这就是你要求我们放过失去号码学员的缘故。”德雷克盘腿坐在雪地，腕上沉重的手铐相撞，发出一声脆响，“你一直在找机会从我们这里拿回同伴的号码吧。”

缇娜默认。  
希普接过话头：“为了确保抓到我，同时避免缇娜临阵倒戈，所以大意地让她负责在洞口埋伏，这是你们策略中唯一的败笔。”掌心握着最后一张纸，上写的数字是不属于在场任何一人的号码。

“你是说，缇娜和他们两个根本就不在一个小组？”第二个问题由战桃丸提出。  
“终于问到关键问题了，战桃丸学长加十点！”回应学长“谁要加你那点数”吐槽的是她举起的食指：  
“训练分组既然不是传统的抽签制，那么教官为了保证竞争公平，结果必定是粗大腿挂拖油瓶，”说到拖油瓶时，她点点自己柔和的下颚弧线，“所以德雷克、缇娜加艾茵这种全员级内高排名的情况，绝对不可能存在。  
“只要做一个简单算术就能明白，学员总数124人，三人一组，即四十一组加一人落单。可这样分配对单人又会不公，于是分组必然是四十三组，其中两组为双人组合。也就是说，袭击我们的恐怕是两个暂为盟友的双人小组吧。”  
从衣袋里掏出绳索，利落地捆死艾茵的手腕，黑发女人满脸人畜无害：  
“——这里就要感谢两位学长为我创造了和缇娜单独谈话的时机。既然是盟友而不是队友，那就有办法挑拨离，啊不，反败为胜，不是吗？”

——

两个俘虏由战桃丸挨个搬进洞里，先扛走的是拼命挣扎的艾茵，留在原地的德雷克意外平静。  
与此同时，斯摩格发现缇娜向希普走去。  
“号码还给缇娜。”缇娜伸手，眉宇间透着不耐烦，“刚才约定好了吧？”  
斜一步插入两人之间，斯摩格道：“什么约定，我可没听说。”  
“别说傻话，斯摩格你应该很清楚现在你们组内到底谁说了算。希普，你最好不要食言，快把缇娜同伴的号码还回来！”

身为敌人，德雷克有一句话让现今的斯摩格不得不认同：希普的的确确代替了战桃丸，成为小组的领导者。他，或是战桃丸，都在遵照这女人的吩咐，依赖她的判断行事。  
她是这小组唯一且无可替代的大脑。

“没问题哟，号码可以还给你。”希普从斯摩格身侧冒出脑袋，将快要翻车的友谊小船拨回正轨，“但是号码还有没有用就不能保证了。”  
“……你说什么？”  
“具体的你去问问前合作者就知道了。”希普望向三年级的俘虏，“喂，德雷克，回答问题啦。”  
橘发男人侧过头，竟老实回答了：“落后你一步出发之时，我让你的组员回训练舰去了。按照目前的速度计算，估计一小时后就能抵达。已经来不及了。”  
“就是这么回事。”黑发女人摊手，“为了不被对方察觉所以没有将自己知道的情报和盘托出，搬起石头砸到自己的脚了呢，缇娜。”

回到训练舰的学员必定会和泽法老师汇报自己已失去资格的状况，剩余一小时的路程无论再怎么追赶也无济于事。

“你这家伙……”  
“你这家伙。”  
高低不同的两句分别来自缇娜和斯摩格。前者咬牙切齿恨不得将她大卸八块，后者吐出一个烟圈补充：“幸好你是我们的同伴。”

十句话的信息瞒住八句，剩下两句说出来还曲里拐弯打哑谜。有这种脑子的人，斯摩格着实无法想象和她作对的的后果。  
大概是被她卖掉还在替她数钱吧。  
这个绝对惹不起的女人，若是存在对她动心的男人，那可真是倒了八辈子大霉。

“惹不起”的黑发女人呼出一口白气，揉揉冻红的耳垂：“这件事与我无关，是你们结盟时各自打着不同算盘阴差阳错的结果。如果合作就此打住，我保证你可以毫发无伤地平安离开，但是呢，缇娜，但是，”重复话语中，她垂下眼帘，细软的发尾于风中轻颤，“关于训练任务的其他发现，就不要怪我不分享给你了。”

“果然如此。对于训练的真实任务，你已经有了自己的想法。”德雷克声线平稳，获得希普不咸不淡的瞥视后再度陷入沉默。  
缇娜的神色晦暗不明，关节握紧泛白，挣扎数秒后，她倏然放松，轻叹一口气：“缇娜知道了，合作继续。”  
“谢谢信任，往后还请继续指教，缇娜。”  
面对伸来的手，缇娜偏过头并未回握。希普只是笑笑耸肩，若无其事地收回。

“之后想要相亲相爱随你们的便，在此之前……”斯摩格活动一下指关节，“先把眼前的麻烦解决掉。”  
震耳欲聋的怒吼淹没他话语的末尾，归来的战桃丸将德雷克往后一丢，实力较强的三人摆出迎敌的架势，神色紧张地面对雪影中逐渐浮现的怪影。  
或者说，数量惊人的白色巨兔。


	19. 银莲花 3

啊啊啊啊，为什么会有成群结队的兔子大军啊！  
个头巨大，攻击力也很强，有几只甚至近到她能看清对方口中尖锐的犬牙，然后下一秒被更加BT的三人打飞。  
希普抱头鼠窜：“别过来别过来别过来啊啊啊QAQ”  
斯摩格揍飞一只兔子的间隙冲她怒吼：“你不要乱跑！”  
她也不想乱跑，可对面不是普通的兔子，是拉邦诶！她又没有和拉邦对打的实力，也没有Dr.古蕾娃的魅力（。），只能勉强逃命而已！

铛。  
硬石击中骨骼的声响。  
回头发现不知何时站起的德雷克立在她身前，飞出一记岚脚后扫她一眼：“别乱动，我会保护你。”  
带着海楼石手铐还能脚踢拉邦，BT训练营的学生头子果然是大BT！  
“——这种程度还是能做到的。”  
可恶，这个时候就不要耍帅了吧，显得她更菜了噫呜呜噫。

不过德雷克确实说话算话，说没让兔子近身就真的一只没到跟前。希普捂住脑袋蹲在后面，和看第一视角动作片一样，那叫一个魂飞天外惊心动魄酸爽刺激。  
然而时间愈长，拉邦依旧源源不断向前涌来，数量丝毫不见减少，主力三人加挡箭牌一枚渐渐显出疲态。

她泪流满面：“都是你们招来的食肉动物！”  
不管三七二十一先把锅甩出去，黑锅砸中的德雷克的后脑掉下具像化的黑线：“跟我们完全没关系吧。”  
“要不是你们偷袭就不会消耗这么多体力，不消耗体力就能多打几只兔子，多打几只兔子就犯不上……”  
她长吐一口气，指尖勾开后腰上的绑带，仍带着体温的弧形物体连串坠下滑入手心：  
“——犯不上浪费我的秘密武器了啊！”  
不费功夫就按下脱力的德雷克，对着拉邦丢出透明的玻璃瓶。粘稠的液体随容器撕裂溅射在巨型兔子的面部，白色的皮毛瞬间碳化发黑，发着滋滋的灼烧声。中招的拉邦用手去抹那液体，却只让伤处扩大到手臂，它们痛苦地捂住面庞在地面疯狂打滚，惨叫声让邻近的拉邦露出胆怯之色。

就是现在！

从皮带扣抽出最后的三个瓶子高高抛起，准确无误地丢在元素化穿行于兔群的白发男人附近。  
“斯摩格学长，借个火！”  
斯摩格从缝隙睨她一眼，嘴形猜出是在说些“少催我”之类的话，随后取下雪茄点在她绕成的简易导线上。  
橙红烟头中的热量迅速传至皱细的纸张，亮起细小澄澈的微光。

接下来就是……  
“大，家，快，跑，啊——！”

极不雅观的跑姿，中途还因爆炸的气流和摇动的山体破坏身体平衡，狼狈地旋转三百六十度倒栽进雪堆，入口而来的苦涩几乎逼得她眼泪出来。  
“呸呸呸，呕。”慌乱地爬起，吐掉口中的味道，她悲哀地发现自己外套的边角被爆炸波及，燎成焦黄。  
随手做的土法黑火药也太可怕了吧！  
这里要不是雪山，那可就真是引线一点，牢底坐穿，做炸药什么的她再也不敢了！

“这就是你之前说的‘非常有用’？”战桃丸几乎是咬牙切齿地爬起来，“简直是无差别攻击！”  
“叫我不要熄灭烟头，原来打着这个主意。”斯摩格拍去身上的雪，若有所思。  
“缇娜头晕。”缇娜……

“至少拉邦群没有了嘛，”始作俑者欲盖弥彰地摆手，“全都在雪崩中消失了。”  
“是啊，存放物资的山洞也在你的雪崩里消失了！”战桃丸怒气上头，捏住希普的脸颊向外扯。  
“痛痛痛，好痛好痛！”  
泪，真实地飙了出来，战桃丸还算手下留情，见她吃痛便松开桎梏。  
她窝在地面，揉搓自己受虐发红的脸：“呜呜呜，兄长都没这么欺负过我，战桃丸学长超差劲……”  
“动不动就哭，小孩子吗你。”斯摩格嫌弃，“也是德雷克能忍，换作是我每天揍你一顿都是轻的。”  
“斯摩格也很差劲！你们都差劲！”  
一点同伴爱都没有！哼唧。

“德雷克前辈，你没有事吧！”  
不知何时从山洞逃出避开雪崩的艾茵，担心地跪在德雷克身前，后者的虎口被碎玻璃划伤，汩汩流出的鲜血与地面的纯白交融，化出艳丽诱惑的色彩。  
“没事。”  
嘴上逞强，可在这荒郊野岭，一点皮外伤都不能小看。  
希普停止揉脸的手，扯下里衣的布料，在男人伤处上端简单捆紧，道：“不要活动，等安全下来再处理。”  
“……你打算做什么？”  
对德雷克的疑问，希普摆出一个哭脸。  
还能做什么，挖洞呗。

——

实际上并没有全员劳作。  
挖洞主力是战桃丸、斯摩格和解放双手的艾茵，唯一的伤员德雷克靠在一旁围观，希普……  
体力渣希普负责望风，简单来说就是蹲在外面等类似拉邦群的危险出现时，负责嗷一嗓子。

缇娜单独下山去取原联盟组的物资。临走前对没收她号码“以防万一”的希普丢下一句“你是恶魔”。

时间快进到希普几乎睡着，战桃丸处终于传来“挖通了”的消息，带着四个大背包的缇娜的身影也缓缓出现。  
篝火再度升起，不同的是温暖的热量旁满满当当挤了六个可怜人。

拉过德雷克的伤手解开止血带，发现创口沾了灰尘，已经有凝固的迹象。希普皱眉，忽然俯身低头，吻上虎口的伤疤，舌尖勾开暂凝的血痂，轻柔地吮吸。  
德雷克全身轻颤，过电一般想抽回手掌，却不料手腕被她抓得死紧。希普转头吐出一口赤红：“好了结束。想要找其他小姐姐给你处理已经晚了。”  
德雷克一怔。  
希普不理会他，径自从背包取出小瓶准备消毒，男人神色一变又想抽回手。  
“……放心，不是刚才的杀伤性武器。”希普白眼。  
硫酸和酒精她还是能分清的。  
一点点小心滴在创口上，德雷克呼吸瞬间紊乱却忍着没出声，等她彻底绑好后，侧脸偷偷出了一口气。  
忍着不喊叫，不就是为了所谓的脸面。啧啧，男人，你的名字叫尊严。  
下次再让她抓到绝对狠、狠、地包他一次，呵呵。

收拾好，一回身才发现火堆旁其他四人神色各异但脸色精彩纷呈地观察她俩。  
希普梗着脖子嚎：“看什么看，没见过包扎吗？”  
艾茵怪异地捧住脸，颊边飞起莫名的红晕：“希普你，你和德雷克学长，你你们两个……”  
同学，你是卡带了吗。

“……我们不是亲兄妹。”  
啊嘞。  
万万没想到，先捅穿虚伪兄妹情的竟然是德雷克而不是她自己。  
德雷克你吃错药的时间越来越多了嗯。

“这事吧，说来话长，”咽口唾沫，直面八卦的目光艰难开口，“简单来说就是……”  
“——意外。”  
……  
两秒后，四人的怒吼顶穿洞穴：“也太简单了吧！”


	20. 银莲花 4

地图铺展开来，显示出全岛的面貌。  
希普坐直腰，双手合十道：“我先来简要说明一下情况。  
“目前我们所在的岛屿为伟大航路前半段的春岛索莫纳斯。岛屿大致呈南北走向，极北海滩为天然良港，适宜船只停泊，南向则海拔升高，最终指向我们现今所在的索莫纳斯山，也就是整座岛名称的由来。岛屿于十二年前发现，因不适宜可食用植物及农作物生长故人类无法长期居住，也因其环境条件特殊成为本次生存训练的目标地点。  
“那么，接下来有人想说些相关疑点吗？”

靠近洞口的缇娜吸了一口烟道：“首先，岛屿从北至南不过一天的脚程，上山时间更是少于四小时，可这山顶上却是冰雪覆盖宛如凛冬，没有一丝春岛的痕迹。”  
“刚才袭击的巨兔群是磁鼓王国特有的拉邦兔种，未曾在其他岛屿出没。另外在战斗的末尾，它们并不是被炸药造成的雪崩掩埋，而是凭空消失了。”斯摩格抬眼看她，“你方才也没有用‘死’这个词汇吧。”  
战桃丸紧接着：“岛屿面积不大，但除你们两队外没有其他任何一支队伍的人出现。雪崩的信号足够引起注意，怎么可能没有人发现？好像我们与其他队伍隔绝了似的。”

“BingoBingoBingo！全员加十点！还有要补充的吗？”她眨眨眼，“艾茵？”  
点到名的卷发女子哼了一声，赌气把脸转开不理。  
希普转身就去抱她的腰：“艾茵再爱我一次嘤嘤嘤～”  
“你不要过来啊我们现在可是敌人，敌人！”  
“为了任务伤感情不值得对吧～”  
“你先把我的号码还我再说！”  
“别小气嘛～”  
战桃丸：“不忍直视。”  
斯摩格：“伤风败俗。”  
缇娜：“我习惯了。”

“还有一个疑点，”德雷克在一片吵闹中开口，余下五人即刻静止，“外面的雪，有问题。  
“最初我的联想是，雪的成分怪异，说明岛屿水质有异，与之前无法生长出外岛植物的情报相符合。直到我亲自尝试，发现雪的味道像泥土，或者说，完完全全就是普通泥土的质感。  
“——你也发现了吧？”德雷克看向她。

两次吃到雪都在往外吐，厌弃程度不要太明显。  
她点点头。  
然后顺手递过去一杯热水。  
看把人孩子渴的，说话嗓子都哑了。  
也许是她怜悯的目光太过沉重，德雷克接过水杯假装咳了两声，别过脸去喝水，不言语了。

“其实，还有一件事，”她从口袋掏出一件物事，众人定睛一看，发现是花纹繁复精致的银怀表。  
“你们觉得，现在是几点呢？”  
“那还用说，自然是早上八点！”艾茵脱口而出，意识到自己在帮助“敌人”后又捂住嘴不说话了。  
“体感时间大约是八九点的样子，可……”缇娜越过肩膀看向洞外。

风雪已停，零落的白色星星点点漂浮于空，背景的黑仿佛触不可及的玻璃穹顶，硬脆冰冷了无生机。  
希普按开怀表，温柔的火光消除模糊的阴影，纤巧别致的指针定定指向一个令人难以置信的数字：  
“三点？怎么可能？！”

希普打断众人的惊异清清嗓子道：  
“以上，就是目前知晓的岛屿异常情况。接下来，就不得不提训练任务的异常了。  
“其一，装备过于齐全。所有人的基本物资，就是食物和水，都是七天份，即不需要和其他任何人争夺也能够存活的程度。考虑到索莫纳斯岛屿的特殊性似乎可以理解，但这种安排却不符合精英训练营一贯的严苛作风。  
“其二，训练目标过于简单。只需要保存号码存活七天就算完成，过分简单了吧。其他学员也是发觉这点矛盾才会臆测任务内容，在港口附近发生争夺号码的混战。  
“其三，生存任务竟然会给出岛屿地图，简直是摆明的作弊。”她点点地图上山峰附近的标注空白区，“就差直说‘这里有问题’了。”

“综上所述，”她长长出一口气，当众发言太累了，真不适合她，“这次任务的目标根本不是存活，号码争夺，恐怕是岛屿探索吧。  
“低海拔雪山，消失的拉邦，错乱的时间……真是不幸，我们恰巧身处这座岛屿的谜题中央。我猜，无论我们想或不想，都只有揭开谜底才能真正完成这次生存任务。”

运数一直很糟，此番“连累”一批人反倒让她的心绪安定下来。在话语停顿的间隙，脑中闪过这样念头的她不禁自嘲，不知何时已经对各种突发倒霉习以为常了。  
面前的三人或多或少是值得信赖的同盟关系，自然而然就该轮到剩下的人了吧？  
“——那么，德雷克、艾茵，说了这么多，你们的决定是什么呢？”

——

她可不养没用的人。  
当面交底全部的发现，可不是让对组在他们干活期间背后捅刀子。  
结盟或者自生自灭，两条路孰轻孰重，她想对组应该早有想法。  
否则德雷克也不会参与情报共享。

雪山范围的大谜题，在找到怪异起始点之前大面积地毯式搜索是无可避免的。多一个人多一分力量，德雷克和艾茵又是级内数一数二的优等生，体力脑力方面都相当过关，不用白不用。  
眼下是合作的时机，撕破脸皮对任何人都没有好处。

得到德雷克的肯定，艾茵不服气的承认后，希普从斯摩格那里取来钥匙，打开了海楼石手铐。

排好值夜表，除开斯摩格和仍旧靠在洞壁上的德雷克，其他几人陆陆续续躺进睡袋。接连不断的战斗与错乱时空相接的困意袭来，疲乏感逐渐漫上身体，不一会希普就听到守夜两人之外、其他盟友们平稳的呼吸声。

把自己身上的睡袋团吧团吧，她悄咪咪摸到德雷克身边坐下。斯摩格的眼光在她们之间逡巡半刻，起身识趣地远离，去洞口的地方坐着。

下巴泛着青色胡茬的男人则瞟她一眼，脸色不变，可耳尖散上些微浅粉。他下意识想去触碰伤口，又想起才包扎好似的，克制地握住手腕。  
“你来做什么。”他小声问，只有两个人能听到的音量。

“我又没有什么坏心眼。”她极无辜地回视，“只是想起我们很久没有这样呆过了。下雪的日子总让人联想到浓稠潮湿的东西。”  
“——所以我不喜欢雪。”


	21. 银莲花 5

喜欢下雪吗？

难以回答的问题。  
出身北海的德雷克很难说得清自己对雪有什么情感。  
海军基地的团圆节，海贼船投锚的傍晚，抛开过去的逃亡夜，都有雪落的回忆。  
他很难喜欢醉酒父亲责骂殴打时，与飞溅的血液交融的雪，同样，他也很难讨厌身后有她的温度时，拖拽着前行步伐的雪。

雪是复杂的，融化成的细碎水滴里溶解千万种感情。  
……又或者只是，他的心是复杂的。

——

“只是想起我们很久没有这样呆过了。”  
说话的时候她悠悠垂下眼裹紧身躯，在他的视界里变成融化雪花似的圆形水滴，若不是篝火将她的影子丢在他身上，德雷克几乎以为她要像怀表上那只闪蝶一样振翅飞走，在仍未到来的日光里蒸发成一股透明的烟气。

他感到后悔。  
最初是为自己头脑发热，不负责任地认下一个麻烦化身的妹妹。所以加入海军后，他尽全力避开一切接触，一年只在特定的三两天回家里看看。  
后来……后来则是后悔失去了如此多本应与她相处的时光。

“都说我没有坏心眼啦，你好歹给一点反应？”  
他回神，略带歉意地回望她的目光。  
“是你们先想到结盟，怎么现在一言不发。要后悔可太晚了。”  
“你发现了啊。”毫无来由地，他笑了笑，语词模糊不清。

她谨慎地左右看看，确认没有人听到对话内容才又凑近道：“当然了。你也太明显了吧。”她拢着被角，边缘在暖光里逐渐模糊，“出航任务的成功经验足够你看清规则的错乱，以及背后隐藏的东西。想要拉我入伙帮忙，却把最重要的一环交给不信任的人去做，分明是想让我联合缇娜，反过来抓住你们。你什么时候也学会弯弯绕了。”

时间长了，难免偷闲回忆起她对马琳弗多遇险事件鞭辟入里的分析，自然而然，自己就学着她的思维方式，对其他事物的考虑也就不似以前那般简单。  
这次的任务，如果换做缇娜和自己对付战桃丸斯摩格，剩下的艾茵足够抓住她。用这样的方式威胁她的小组参与联合，固然也能够利用她的智慧解开谜团，但……

就算他一意孤行，全权将思考任务委托给她，与她同组的两个男人一定是不认可的，经验论使然。  
如此，要以她所说的方式推进岛屿调查，受到的阻力一定比现在要大。  
德雷克希望她成为合作的主导人，成为无人质疑的主角。  
这是他的考量，亦是他的私心。

她确认了这个事实，身体放松下来。

“刚才说得有点过分了……”她语带懊恼，“我并不是完全不喜欢雪。”  
一直都是如此，她从不把话说到绝对，永远留下余地，永远怀抱包容与谅解，仿佛世上没有什么是她真正憎恨与难以接纳的。

“逃离米尼翁岛的那天也在下雪。”他说。  
“嗯，”收起大部分声音的轻笑，听起来就像细窄的气流掠过，“这么想来，我还真是一直都在逃命。”  
“……性命是最重要的。”说完便后悔，思考方式习得几分，却依旧嘴笨。  
“你说的是。生命，永远都是最重要的。”  
她忽然敛起玩笑的意味，眉宇流露出肃穆与哀伤的气息，那是葬礼上最常见的表情。  
“——无论是谁的生命，都……”  
沉甸甸的，几乎能触碰凝结出的忧郁语气。

睡袋里的躯体蠕动伸展，从边角探出手指。温暖缱倦的热度如同羽绒扫过他的心尖，引发皱缩般颤抖的快感。  
她轻轻牵住他的两根侧指。

“——谢谢你，在那一天救了我。”

为她挡住炸碎玻璃的伤处再度灼烧起来，那个意味暧昧的吻似乎还残留余温，日思夜想的软化蜜糖的舌连他最深处浓烈的欲望都挑勾起来，喉结微动，声音也一定变成方才她递水时的暗哑。  
毫无疑问，他的身体起了反应……  
幸好她全神贯注的目光投向燃烧的木质，对身旁滔天的欲望无知无觉。

——

仅仅是一时之念。

手术果实被盗之时，他扛着父亲要的酒桶回到居所门外，恰听到屋内爆炸声枪声叫骂声杂糅迸发。恐慌激他即刻丢下酒桶，转身躲开，又在两步之后定住。

纷扬的柳絮雪点落在鼻尖，也落在不远处那人的身上。

单薄的少女蜷缩在牢笼角落，倚靠着玄铁的栏杆与粗糙的木板。和手术果实一起发现的她被囚在房外，狗一样锁着双腕，不吃不喝已经三天。  
整整三天，没有一丝生息，萦绕周身的唯有腐败。  
所有大人们都觉得晦气，绕开她走路，若不是父亲发话，交易手术果实后再卖掉她，恐怕她早就跟着石块一起沉入海底。

可是德雷克觉得，她只是一个和自己一样，生在这繁世却没有归所的人，如此而已。

敲开牢笼的锁，冲她伸出手：“喂，还活着吗？一起逃吧。”  
她并没有反应，也许是冻僵了。  
于是他半拖半拽地把人带到背上，深深浅浅地向山下跑去。

她的躯体是冰冷的，没有一丝生息的冷，耳侧的口中没有一点呼吸，整个人好似夜底苍白的幻影。  
也许她已经死了。  
也许自发现她的那时，她就不曾活过。

大约是出于灵魂最深处的孤寂，他没有丢下她，直至汗湿皮肤，直至筋疲力竭，直至身后的地面扎下不明的白色丝线，他灌入她以人的生命力，她的心跳由他的热量唤醒。

“德利，快来帮帮我们！”相熟的海贼呼唤他的名字，刀刃砍在丝线上纹丝不动。  
那是死亡之线，直觉告诉他。  
可他犹豫了。  
曾经朝夕相处的……

“快，逃。”  
从未听过的声音，好似因太阳的热度干涸皲裂的贫瘠河床。  
他偏头，视界中是雾霭覆盖的黑色原野。  
那是她的眼睛。  
他第一次看到她的眼睛。  
雾蒙蒙、依稀覆盖着死亡与生机、哀恸怜悯的眼，直直望着对面的大人，却是对他道：“快逃。”

——

呼吸声逐渐，存在感稀薄到快要消散，重量却稳稳压在手臂。

回到原位的斯摩格眼神讥诮，德雷克无视。  
说出兄妹谎言的是他，戳穿的亦是他。这点小心思，明眼人都看得出来。

她是他的混乱，理性的破碎和挥霍生命的欲望本源，是他迷恋的狂热躁动。  
他明白，可他不想放手。


	22. 银莲花 6

啊啊啊啊啊～！  
没想到，没想到她还有嗑到（伪）骨科cp的一天！

原以为这种桥段只会在《娜娜的恋爱》一类的漫画作品里出现，谁能想到甜甜爱情就在身边！  
欲语还休暧昧不明郎情妾意半推半就（？）的关系，啊！希普，你就从了德雷克学长吧！

自然，这种话艾茵绝对不敢对当事人说。  
“喂，你，快点跟上。”战桃丸催促胡思乱想落后不少的她。  
想到对方是（泽法老师最嫌弃的）黄猿大将的关系户，艾茵第一反应是不爽，又觉得自己以关系度人的行为太过幼稚，于是急忙道歉跟上，脑袋里自顾自继续yy单独搜查的兄妹组。  
荒山野岭荒郊野外荒无人烟的，考虑一下要不发生点什么嘛！  
哎呀太害羞了她怎么满脑子都是搞颜色///////  
……  
结果你们俩还真就一门心思做任务啊！  
和战桃丸学长往兄妹组发出信号的地方赶去，艾茵心里恨铁不成钢地痛。  
德雷克学长，希普，你们要急死我吗！

——

“来了啊。”  
德雷克简单招呼一声，战桃丸点头以示回应。  
“既然到齐了，那就往边走吧。”缇娜收起刚取出的烟盒，指指身后的地方，“不出意外，就是这里。”  
“肯定没错，一定是这里。”希普凉凉地接话，“我的运气向来很糟。”  
因为运气很糟所以搜索一小时就找到谜题中心了吗，换个角度看也足够幸运啊。

众人无言，艾茵向那中心投去注意。

不知何时，密集的疾风悄然消失，地面的积雪化作肥沃的黑色土壤，茵茵绿草野花铺满山坳，目力所及，是人迹寥寥的一片自然生机。  
众人抬脚向内走去，不断前进的途中，花朵的品种急剧减少，到最后，只余下赤色染尽整片视界，扯走艾茵的全部注意。她半蹲下细细打量那花：  
“这是……？”  
“罂粟花。”希普回答，恹恹地，仿佛没有睡好或是睡过太多的慵懒声线，“断肠草、御米、象谷，随便你叫什么，就是那种花。”  
“为什么附近会长这么多……”缇娜皱眉。  
希普俯身，指尖轻轻触碰红罂粟的花心，像是遥不可及的浮沫消散，一触即回，并未回答缇娜的话。  
倒是斯摩格抬下巴点点不远处：“这些就要去问那里的家伙了吧。”

那是一座矗立在温厚日光下的白色庙宇。  
清丽的大理石柱撑起宽阔的穹顶，仰头望去，光影交错的浮雕吟唱古老的传奇。镶金的柱头以茛苕作装饰，雕刻的花草时刻要流泻下来。四周藤蔓攀附底座，唯独留出正中心的平整阶梯，白金色的闪光像是邀请，又像是无声的陷阱。  
“现在是十点，”希普合上怀表表盖，“太阳状况符合。”  
“出发吧。”战桃丸决断。

不需要留人驻守吗？未出口的疑问含在舌尖，艾茵偷瞄希普心不在焉的模样有些担忧。  
后者注意到她的目光，只是安抚性地颔首，仍旧闭口不言。

其他非同级生也许此前并无体会，在一起上课考试的艾茵却对希普的严谨细致有相当的了解。哪怕目前状态不佳，以她的性格，也不可能忽略这一点吧？  
或许……是她有必胜的把握吧？

——

神庙并非未曾抵达过的场所。  
然而踏进这座的时刻，众人与她一样，都带着前所未有肌肉紧绷的警惕感，不约而同围成方阵，将最团队的弱势护在中心——尽管被保护的希普本人依旧神思不属，毫无防备之心。

艾茵抬眼。  
进入庙宇的瞬间，阳光便隔绝在外，大厅内的火炬依次燃起，仔细看去，每一个火炬却是诡异的倒置着。  
是特意设计好的吗？

她们之前停驻的洞穴位于山阴，此间神庙却是位于山南的绝佳瞭望区，举目四望视野极佳，庙内怎会日光不及？

“到了。”  
清澈的声音如今在这诡谲庙宇中也有几分无机质的冷。艾茵前望，空旷神庙大厅的尽头有两扇材质诡异的门。  
左侧由不计其数的兽角拼成，而右侧，则是象牙雕刻制作。虽说材质不同，但却同样精美，外侧光洁如镜，手触细腻，暗印的罂粟纹错乱缠绕栩栩如生。  
面对这两扇门时，艾茵注意到希普咬咬下唇，浅出口气摇头。黑曜石般的眼瞳缓缓亮起，不可计数的复杂情感依次散去，凝固成坚实的冷静。

“是要从这里分开行动的意思吗……”德雷克沉吟。  
“迄今为止一个人都没见到，这两道门完全是明晃晃的陷阱。”战桃丸粗声粗气。  
“诶，战桃丸学长不相信神吗？”希普终于恢复平时温和活泼的模样，笑问。  
“我才不相信未曾亲眼见过的东西。”  
“嗯嗯，这也是认识世界的一种方式呢。”  
没有立即赞同，但显然是不完全认可的，她没有道明。

“哲学问题之后再谈，现在怎么办？”斯摩格道。  
“只能分组了不是吗？”希普摊手。

很是自由地选择分组。  
德雷克，斯摩格选择左侧。  
战桃丸和艾茵自己选择右侧。

轮到希普。  
在艾茵疯狂的眼神暗示和德雷克不加掩饰的凝视中，她轻启双唇：“右边吧。”  
“诶诶诶诶怎么这样！”艾茵尖叫。  
希普见鬼似的看她：“吓我一跳啦，和你一路至于这么惊讶吗？选左选右没有区别啊。”  
对其他人来说当然没区别，可是，可是以为两侧分组默认是一二三年级制，她是为把一年级的空位留给希普才选的右边嘛！  
艾茵只想疯狂摇希普的肩膀：希普你个笨蛋没看到德雷克学长失落的小眼神吗喂！

“那么缇娜去左边了。”  
这不是插话的时机啦缇娜！

艾茵哭唧唧，抬脚跟上右组的脚步。  
你们兄妹两个还能不能行啊，再这样我卖股啦！

——

进入象牙之门则又是另外一种感觉。  
艾茵由一股头重脚轻的眩晕击中。  
地面的石头软乎乎的，身体飘飘欲仙，精神在逐渐塌陷的天花板下浮游。

快清醒一点！  
可是好舒服，好想睡……  
突如其来的倦意裹挟而至，几乎是瞬间就想放弃抵抗的情绪，扑在暗无天日的黑夜里陷入休眠。

快清醒……  
唔……  
这必定是一场慵懒漫长的梦境。  
闭上眼，迷夜的暗席卷全身，只有双腿还在意志的惯性中前行，随后力量消磨殆尽，她足下一软跪倒在地。

浓雾之中似乎有人在轻唤她的名字，声音低沉熟稔，质感令人怀念：  
“……艾茵，艾茵？”

爸爸……？


	23. 银莲花 7

进入「门」之后，艾茵首先倒在地上，随后是支撑不住的战桃丸。  
希普停步，并没有伸手去扶两人的时机，她很快被迷雾和黑暗吞噬。

——

沉重。

肩部由一股力量击中，迅速后坠的失重感让她下意识前抓。  
睁开双眼，靠在床边俯看的人得逞地笑。  
她咬牙：“我说过不要打扰我！”  
“你睡得太沉。该起来工作了。”  
“那也用不着你来管。”  
“你总想逃班，我不看着点可不行。”  
“啰嗦。”  
嘴里念着，慢吞吞起身，接过旁边等候之人递上的布料，走向通往外界的门。

——

潮湿。

活动一下麻木的腿部，与及地斗篷相接的黏腻地面和身后的苍色石壁散发着压抑的熟悉气息。  
“早上好。抱歉今天来晚了，我的挚爱。”  
说着亲切的爱语，苍老的手指探向纤弱的脖颈，旧伤复发的钝痛立即扎入大脑。  
“啊，每一天都更加、更加的爱你……能独自占有你是我的荣光……”  
咏叹调般呢喃着她的名字，向她献上诚挚敬慕的爱意，皱缩的皮肤游走刮蹭她的全身。  
抚摸、刺穿、亲吻、撕裂、温热、交融。  
双腕由镣铐束缚，骨钉咬住筋肉，日夜承受暴行的她望着那个行将就木的人仅深沉叹息，合上双眸。

——

湍急。

手里的重物在周身的流动中时刻准备脱逃一般，而实际上不过是一具已无生气的尸体。  
“都是你一定要走这条路！”她抱怨，“这些家伙都快把「他」抢走了！”  
对面那人眨眨眼：“这里更快嘛。难道你还想搬着「他」跨越大洋？”  
要不是拒绝被拍扁，她真想一走了之。  
看她脸色变幻，那人眉头一皱：“你还好吗？有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“没有。”  
那些伤早就愈合了。

——

希普掏掏耳朵，对着虚空翻了个巨大的白眼。  
她现在的心情和路飞挖着鼻孔在司法岛听斯潘达姆BB时一模一样。

得了吧，窥探回忆，来一场昨日重现，so what，指望她给个什么表情？当场嘤嘤嘤不要不要好痛苦求放过？  
得了吧，她自己又不是老年痴呆，记不住曾经的经历，还用得着使用梦境模拟人生，是sims不好玩还是mod买不起？  
要来就来个有意思的好伐？整个没看过的啊？

似乎是听到她内心的呼唤，雾夜来去，场景再次急剧变换。

——

热量。  
她腾挪一下大腿，内侧的软肉立刻被咬了一口，模糊的声线从下方扬起，喜怒莫辨：“你走神了。”  
……  
…………  
………………  
她说的没看过不是这个没看过的意思！！  
有这么饥渴吗上来就换春梦啊！

使劲向下踹去，对方闷哼一声握住她的脚踝。  
“再踹那里一脚你会后悔的。”  
拜托，不踹更会后悔好不好！又看不清你是谁干嘛和你做！

手肘撑床爬出几步，不理会身后人再度俯身贴近，只是探手向虚空去死死抓住——  
“再皮信不信我打断你的腿！！”

——

艾茵大字趴在地面，边哭边喊爸爸的样子太丢人了，希普决定先把她扯起来，然后脚尖踢踢战桃丸的肚子。  
嗯，软绵绵的，触感不错。

“啊，什么，怎么了，我怎么睡着了？”红肚兜男人睡眼惺忪，“老爷子还说要给我换新武器呢，感情是做梦啊！”  
“换个头啊，”她冷漠，“赶紧起来帮忙把剩下的人叫醒！”

进入的两道门已经消失，希普等人目前处在一个封闭的石室中央，通往另一个门的组合也同样昏倒在地不省人事。  
倒是一个没缺。  
艾茵抹干净满脸的不明液体后去推缇娜，战桃丸拍拍斯摩格。

“草帽———！”  
几乎顶破天花板的怒吼，她还没来得及戳德雷克，后者已经被这一嗓子喊醒了。

有病病啊斯摩格，你看缇娜都摆出一副极度谴责的眼神，关爱同伴耳膜健康好吗！  
她深刻觉得自己耳朵掏早了，不然好歹能消消音。

德雷克爬起，撑开沉重的眼皮后，视线聚合，黏死在她身上。  
“……希……普？”不确定地问。  
“睡傻了？”她摊开手掌在他眼前晃，“这下醒了吗？”  
扯到伤口，德雷克低头一阵复而回望，眉宇间深刻沉痛绝望的复杂情感还未散去：“你……没事？”

可怜孩子，肯定是梦见什么稀奇古怪的东西了，所以说小朋友一天天的别胡思乱想，日有所思夜有所梦。  
“放心，我活蹦乱跳的，不会死的啦。”  
得到确认后，男人终于放下心来，收敛神色慢慢起身。

“这样，就结束了吗？”  
艾茵蹭到她身后，犹犹豫豫地问。  
“嗯……差不多？”  
把手上的东西丢向众人，“罪魁祸首也抓住了，谜题就算结束了吧？”

就你也能抓住罪魁祸首？  
她分明从众人脸上读出这层意思。  
“喂喂喂，虽然我打架很拉胯，但对付孩子绰绰有余吧？！……别用这么嫌弃的眼光看我！”

唯独接住那东西的德雷克严肃地研究起来。

一个小小的圆润结实的男孩子，头发是大海一般舒展的蔚蓝，眼眸则是浅雾遮蔽夜心似的黑，浑身上下泛着古灵精怪的气息。  
“别碰我，别碰我，混账东西！”  
小团子挥着肉拳打在德雷克的胸膛上，软绵绵飘忽忽，被打中的人纹丝不动。  
“这是哪家的孩子，竟然会说脏话。”艾茵探头，不认可的表情，“父母怎么教的啦。”  
战桃丸直接上手扯：“难道是梦境相关的果实能力者？别大意。”  
说着不要大意你自己扯得很起劲嘛。  
希普心里疯狂吐槽。

“痛痛痛，好痛好痛！”在战桃丸的魔爪之下，孩子嗷嗷喊叫，最终汪的一声哭了。  
忽然，在众人未曾注意的角落又扑出两个身影，挤到众人脚边。  
“快放开兄长了啦！”一个女孩。  
“快放开兄长的说！”一个男孩。  
与被抓的团子面容发色极其相似、只是年龄身高再小一号的两个小孩一左一右，抱住战桃丸的小腿练习软绵绵拳法。  
从战桃丸完全不为所动的神情可以读出：好弱。  
嗯，三个软绵绵vs战桃丸一个大软绵绵，还挺可爱的啊哈哈。

“刚才那里没有人吧？”斯摩格沉声。  
“缇娜也注意到了，她们是凭空出现的吧。”  
“果然是梦境相关的能力者……”一挥手，从随身背包里掏出老朋友海楼石手铐，“你们几个，乖乖和我们走一趟！”  
“斯摩格学长，他们还只是小孩子，不用这么凶残吧……”艾茵抬手护住脚下的两个崽，“喂希普，你也……”

一转头，黑发的女人扒在石室唯一的木箱边，瞅着里面眨巴眼。  
“——你在干嘛啦快来帮忙！”  
“赶紧过来收拾这几个祸害！”  
几乎是同时喊她。

“抱歉抱歉，看出神了。”从箱子里捞出东西，无辜转身，“猜到闯关成功的勇者们会有宝藏，没想到这么大方……”  
她摊开手心，花纹诡异的水果映入众人眼帘：  
“——价值一亿贝利的恶魔果实，还是两个呢。”她轻笑，“战桃丸学长，你可以买好几个新武器了。”

众人怔忪之际，被唤“兄长”的男孩跃出德雷克的桎梏，在半空漂浮起来。  
“哼，人类，算你们厉害，这两个东西就送给你们了。如果你们愿意付出代价的话。”他深深看了一眼众人，目光变幻出狡黠的色彩，“刚才喂给你们的梦，可不全都是虚假，拜拜～”

话音刚落，他的耳朵倏然变化，一对纯黑的翼翅自耳尖展开，气流轻荡，仿佛落入人间的堕天使。

“拜拜了啦～”  
“拜拜的说～”  
两个年纪较小的孩子语毕，也随他一样变化、飞起，斯摩格尽速释放白烟，可三个孩子在忽然裂开的石室大门间飘散消失，如朝雾散去，了无痕迹，他扑了个空。

裂开的大门外是来时的阳光明媚，芳草如茵。  
只不过正对的是他们一度停驻的洞穴。

真的过关了。


	24. 银莲花 8

留空  
待补充  
………………………………


End file.
